Highschool romance
by hinata101
Summary: Naruto, the new student and Hinata the only one in her group of friends who doesn't have a boyfriend. When Sakura and Ino try to set Hinata up with the new guy will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Just so you know: Everyone (like Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and such) are 16, Hinata has long hair and so does Sakura and Ino.

Chapter one

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said as she walked up to Hinata in the school yard.

"Good morning Sakura" Hinata said waving.

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"Nope"

"Well…I heard it from Ino, She heard that he was supposed to be good looking" Sakura said nudging Hinata's arm.

Hinata was blushing, since Sakura and Ino had gotten hooked up with boyfriends (Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru) they tried setting Hinata up with someone, so far no progress. "Oh, look here he is." Sakura said pointing at a spiky blonde haired boy with amazing blue eyes. Hinata's blush turned into a darker shade of pink and Sakura just giggled. "Come on let's go met him" Sakura said dragging Hinata by the arm.

"Sakura!" Hinata said under her breath as they moved closer to the blonde boy.

When they'd reached him Sakura let go of Hinata's arm and turned to face him. "Hello I'm Sakura you must be new." Sakura said extending a hand to greet him. "I'm Naruto" He said grabbing her hand and shaking it briefly. "Oh, and this is Hinata." Sakura said stepping behind Hinata and moving her forward.

"Hello nice to meet you" Naruto said shaking her hand. "You too" Hinata said looking down at her feet, his hand was so warm. But, like all good moments it couldn't last the loud sound of a bell rang and students rushed to get inside. "Can any of you tell me where room 257 is?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata knows. That's her next class." Sakura said as she turned around to walk in the school doors.

"Great. Lead the way" Naruto said smiling as he put is arm out before him. "Okay" She said walking into the school.

Eyes wandered to Hinata and Naruto as they walked into the class room. Hinata sat in her usual seat and Naruto took the free seat beside Sasuke which was also behind Hinata. Minutes past and Kakashi suddenly walked in the room. "You're late! Again!" yelled the students Naruto sat silently with a questioning look. "Oh, a new student. Come up and introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

"Okay" Naruto said getting up. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, um…Well I like ramen and I look forward to meeting all of you" Naruto said grinning with his thumb up. "You can take your seat" Kakashi said.

End of school

Naruto and Hinata had about 3 classes together Kakashi with Survival, Tsunade with Human Science and Gai with Gym.

"So...Hinata how'd it go with Naruto?" Sakura asked nudging her arm.

"What? Nothing happened!" Hinata said swiping her hands in front of her blushing.

"Darn, and I though me and Ino would have something to talk about" Sakura said disappointed.

NEXT DAY

P.E

"Today we will be playing dodge ball!" Gai said throwing up a bag of dodge balls with the bag opened as people caught them.

Left and right, up and down it seemed that no matter how many people there were in front of her Hinata always seemed to be aimed at. Luckly Naruto or some other guys seemed to catch them. Time went on and Hinata was the only girl that was left and a few guys, a dodge ball came and seemed like it was precisely aimed a her head, no guys there to catch it. Thud, she fell to the ground. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto said running up to her from the bench. "I'm fine…" Hinata said rubbing her forehead. "Take her to the nurse!" Gai yelled from across the room pointing at Naruto.

"Okay" Naruto said helping Hinata up.

"Where's the nurse's office again?" He asked when they walked out of the gym scratching his head. She giggled and pointed down the hallway. "The ball sure hit you hard hopefully it didn't leave a bump." Naruto said patting her head. "Yea I think I'll be fine" She said.

They walked in the nurse's office to see a lady franticly writing a list of things down. "Hello?" Naruto said.

"Oh, Hinata what happened?" The nurse asked.

"Dodge ball" She said pointing at her head.

"You probly need to lie down for a while, can you watch her while I'm gone? I got to go run a few errands." She asked Naruto.

"Sure" he said sitting down.

She walked out of the room and Hinata sat down at the vacant patient bed. When she lied down she closed her eyes trying to sleep, but she couldn't she could feel Naruto's blue eyes on her. She turned over on her side back towards him, and still unfortunately could not drift off into sleep, she wasn't even tired though. Naruto got up and went to the opppisite side of the bed to face Hinata. His hand moved her bangs up to see her bump on her forehead; Hinata's face suddenly turned a deep red. "I think you have a fever, are you sure you're okay? I can ask them if you can go home." He said romoving his hand from her bangs.

"No, I'm fine really." Hinata said, still blushing.

"Okay then" Naruto said slumping into his seat, concerned, and disappointed for some reason.

"Let's go ask" Hinata said getting up.

"Alright" Naruto said getting up with sudden excitement.

The resceptionest looked at Hinata and decided to let Naruto take her go home after they both signed out since it was almost the end of the day. "My car should be over here" Naruto said walking to the left side of the parking lot.

He opened the door for Hinata; she said a quick thank you as she went in blushing still. _'That's nice of him to open the door. I don't even think Sasuke does that for Sakura' _Hinata thought. Naruto got in the car and started it up. "Are you hungry?" He asked pulling out of his parking space.

"A little.Why?" She asked confused.

"Let's go get some ramen real quick, on me" He said smiling in exictment.

"Sure, but I'll pay my half I don't mind" She said fiddling around with her hair.

"No I got it" he said as they drove out of the parking lot headed toward the ramen restaurant.

They sat in the car and Hinata looked out the window it was pretty today, no rain and not too hot. "Great weather we're having isn't?" Naruto said.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head.

They got out of Naruto's car and headed into the reasturant.

To be continued!

Finally I write a Naruto and Hinata story! Hopefully this will be better than my other stories, please review and Thanks for reading. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Recap:

"No I got it" he said as they drove out of the parking lot headed toward the ramen restaurant.

They sat in the car and Hinata looked out the window it was pretty today, no rain and not too hot. "Great weather we're having isn't?" Naruto said.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head.

They got out of Naruto's car and headed into the reasturant.

A/n: Wow I got on my computer and checked my email to see that "Highschool romance" had made some progress! Thanks for your reviews and I fixed the eerand thing, so if you guys find anymore grammar problems tell me, and I'll be sure to fix them. :

Chapter 2

When they walked into the Ramen place they sat at the bar to be greeted by a young lady who took their orders (Ayame) and an older guy who was stiring large pots with noodles and such in them (Ichiraku). "Have you been here before Hinata?" Naruto asked after Ayame was done taking their orders.

"Once, I came with Sakura, it had been cold so we wanted to get something to warm us up." Hinata said.

"I came here this morning they have really great ramen" he said rubbing his stomach.

Minuets later their ramen came and they ate, Naruto was eating to his hearts content and he kept eating Hinata had just got done with her first bowl. After they decided it was time to leave Naruto had already devoured 14 bowls of ramen, Naruto paid and then they got into the car to drive to Hinata's house. "Take a left and go down the second street, it's the 5th house on the right." Hinata instructed him as they got out of the ramen resturant's parking lot.

After making the correct turns they pulled in to a drive way for Hinata's house which was stories high and had at least 5 garages. "Wow you live here?!" Naruto said impressed by its very large size.

"Yea, but not just me, a ton of my family members live here that's why it's so big." Hinata said opening the car door and stepping out.

"Cool" Naruto said getting out to walk Hinata to the door.

"I guess" she said wondering why Naruto was interested by it.

They made their way to the front door and Hinata pulled out her key from her bag. "Bye Hinata. See you tomorrow." Naruto said turning around to walk back to his car.

"Bye. Thanks for everything" She said walking inside the door.

"No problem it was fun" He said smiling back at her.

She blushed and quickly closed the door, then went to the window to watch Naruto drive off. "What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked himself as he drove home. When he got home he walked into his apartment and watched some t.v.

Hinata sat in her room and went on her computer. When she got on she relized Ino and Sakura were signedon to instant messenger.

Sakura says: where were you Hinata?

Hinata says: Dodge ball…I went home early.

Ino says: I heard Naruto took you home! What happened?

Hinata says: nothing really… we ate ramen before he dropped me off at my house.

Sakura says: You guys went on a date! How cute!

Ino says: Why didn't you call us?

Hinata says: because it wasn't a date!

Sakura says: Yeah it was! If he wanted he would have gone to eat after he dropped you off.

Ino says: Forehead girl is right.

Sakura says: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FOREHEAD GIRL! INO-PIG!

Hinata signed off, she didn't want to read Ino and Sakura's fight. She went to lie on her bed. '_Was it really a date?'_ Hinata thought. _'No of course not he probly already has a girlfriend'_ she thought shaking her head.

Next day

Hinata got up from her bed and did her usual routine, she brushed her hair and teeth, washed her face, put on her uniform and went down stairs to eat. "Good morning Hinata" said Hinata's father, Hiashi.

"Good morning father" Hinata said bowing her head.

"I got a call from the school that you were sent home. What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, I got hit in the head with the dodge ball, and I was a little warm." She said.

"Did it leave a bump?"

"Not a big one" She said moving her bangs.

"Who took you home?"

"Naruto"

"Who's that?" he asked curious.

"A kid from my school he's new."

"Okay, go ahead and eat and don't be late for school." He said.

She walked into the kichen and grabbed a plate of eggs along with some bacon and ate. After that she got her backpack and went out the door. "Good morning Sakura" Hinata said waving across the street to her pink hair friend.

"Oh, moring Hinata" Sakura said as she crossed the street to walk along with Hinata.

"How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm good, face me for a second"

"What? Why?" Hinata asked as Sakura removed some make up from her bag. Sakura powdered her face and fixed her hair. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked again.

"I'm making you look better, for Naruto." She said as she put her make up away.

"I'm sure he doesn't like me" She said waving her hands in front of her.

"I'm sure that he does Hinata, you're pretty and smart, and I know a few guys who like you now." Sakura said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Well, Kiba likes you and so does-"

"Morning Hinata." Naruto said cutting off Sakura as he rolled down his car window and slowed down.

"Good morning" Hinata said waving.

"Do you guys want a ride?" He asked.

"I'm fine but I'm sure Hinata would like to ride with you" Sakura said nudging Hinata's arm.

"Um…okay" Hinata said blushing as she walked to Naruto's car.

She stepped into the blue truck and sat down. "How are you?" He asked as she sat down.

"I'm good. You?" she said fidgeting with the words she felt so weird being invited to sit in his car.

"I'm great." He said smiling at her.

She looked away and Naruto started to drive off. "Are you okay Hinata?"

"What? I'm fine"

"I was just wondering if I'm doing something wrong, I mean like yesterday you kinda closed the door when I smiled at you and today you looked away when I smiled." He said.

Hinata felt her face get hot and tried to come up with an explaination. "It's the monthly thing isn't it?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata, who couldn't think of a better explaination nodded still embarrassed. "Well that's good" he said relived.

The rest of the ride was silent as they drove into the parking lot. Naruto stopped the car and opened the door for Hinata. "Thanks" she said as she stepped out and fixed her skirt. They walked to the school yard and were greeted by none other than Ino and Sakura. "Hey guys" Hinata said.

"Hello" Ino and Sakura said at the same time, apparently they had settled their fight last night, sometimes Ino and Sakura would stop talking to each other for days and Hinata would be torn between them.

"You must be Naruto, I'm Ino. Hinata talks about you all the time." Ino said extenteding her hand to Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking over at a blushing Hinata.

"You bet"

"Ino!" Hinata hissed under her breath.

The bell rang and Hinata walked in as fast as she could. Sakra giggled and walked in after her, this was going to be fun. "Ino, I belive operation get Hinata a boy friend is a go." Sakura said.

To be continued.

Haha! Will Ino and Sakura's plan work? Find out in the later chapters of highschool romance :3

Thanks for reading please review and leave a suggestion.


	3. A 'kind of' date?

Chapter one

Recap:

"You must be Naruto, I'm Ino. Hinata talks about you all the time." Ino said extenteding her hand to Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking over at a blushing Hinata.

"You bet"

"Ino!" Hinata hissed under her breath.

The bell rang and Hinata walked in as fast as she could. Sakra giggled and walked in after her, this was going to be fun. "Ino, I belive operation get Hinata a boy friend is a go." Sakura said.

Chapter 3

When Hinata got into her first period class she sat down, and relized Naruto was in this class too, she mentally hit her forehead. _'Why did Ino have to embarrass me like that? I was already making a fool of myself in his car!'_ She thought. "Hey Hinata" Naruto said popping up behind her.

Hinata twitched, _'how did he get behind me…?'_. "Hey Naruto" she finally said looking back at him. "Did you get the last question for our homework?" he asked.

"Eh…Yeah here it is" Hinata said as she pulled out her homework to hand to him.

"Thanks!" He said as he smiled and grabbed the homework she was handing to him.

"No problem. Was the question hard for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll learn it" He said as he finished copying.

"If you ever need any help I don't mind…" She said blushing.

"That'd be great!"

"Do you want to do it over the phone?" She asked.

"Sure! I'll write my number down and give it to you after class"

After that Kakashi walked in the door, "You're late again!" The class yelled scolding him.

"I was lost on the path of life" He said poetically.

The class continued and then the bell rang. "Here you go Hinata." Naruto said handing her a piece of paper with his number.

"Here's mine" She said handing her number to him.

They walked off their separate ways trying to get to their next class.

LUNCH

Hinata grabbed her lunch and sat down at her usual table which consisted of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten. "So…Hinata" Ino and Sakura said.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that!" Hinata said breaking out of her usual quiet and nice self.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, if you want I'll make it up to you and take you shopping at the mall!" Ino said, even though it would be more of a treat to her than Hinata.

"No thanks" Hinata said.

"Oh hey look there's Naruto! Hey, Naruto over here!" Ino said waving her hand up.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata asked shocked.

Before Ino could answer Naruto came and took a seat next to Hinata. "Hey" He said getting situated.

"Hey" Hinata said nervously, what will Ino and Sakura pull this time?

"Naruto have you met Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru?" Sakura said as she pointed to each of them.

"Hello" Naruto said.

"Hey" They said in unison.

After a while of eating everyone was engaged in their conversations, and Naruto had made some new friends.

After School

"Hey Hinata you want me to drive you home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind"

"Of course not!" Naruto said excited.

She got in his car and set her backpack on the floor board. "It was really fun meeting everyone today!" he said, glad he had some new friends.

"Yeah" She said smiling and blushing.

He stared at her for a moment, _'Whoa! Did she just smile?'_ He thought surprised. "Naruto?" Hinata said waving her hand in front of him.

"Sorry" He said as he started up the car.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Naruto didn't regularly get distracted like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said.

After a few minutes Naruto pulled up to Hinata's house and turned off the car to walk her to her door. Hinata got out too and grabbed her bag. "Thanks again Naruto" she said opening the door.

"Anytime" He said as he walked back to the car.

"Bye" she said as she waved to him.

"See ya"

She went inside the house and walked up to her room. "Whose car was that?" Neji said as he came up behind her.

"Naruto's, he offered to drive me home."

"Tenten heard from Sakura that he likes you"

"But Sakura didn't hear it from Naruto so I doubt it's true. Sakura and Ino are trying to set me up with him"

"You don't like Naruto…?"

"Um….eh….I got to go do my homework!" Hinata said running off down the hall way blushing.

Neji laughed and walked to his room also. When Hinata was in her room she closed the door and lied on the bed. "Maybe I should do my homework" She said as she got her bag off the floor.

When Hinata got done with her homework she lied on her bed and stared up and the celing, until her cell phone rang. "Hello" She said into the phone.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes, on Tsunade's homework, the 3rd question."

"Go to page 128 in the science book right there it should give you the awnser if you read the first two paragraphs"

"Yeah your right here it is" he said as he flipped through the pages.

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"Nope"

"Alright see you later"

"Okay thanks bye"

Hinata closed her phone and then went to take a shower…

A Week later

(A/n: Sorry for the time skip but I don't want things to happen so fast so…They're still friends and Ino and Sakura have been tormenting poor Hinata ., and so since it is a week time skip it's Thursday.)

Naruto woke up and got dressed after that he brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen to make ramen. "Nothing like some hot ramen to wake you up" He said talking to himself, he was the only one who lived in his house due to the lose of his parents he was used to waking up to a quiet noise, the only footsteps that were ever heard were his own. He originally was raised by his grandparents but due to misunderstandings with his grandmother (she doesn't like him because her daughter died giving birth to him) he had enough and decided to move out.

After he was done making his ramen he slurped it up and decided that he'd walk today. "If I keep eating so much ramen I'll get out of shape!" He said as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

He walked and hummed until he saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said waving.

"Naruto? Why are you walking today?" Hinata asked surprised to see him.

"I need to get some exercise"

"Trying to walk off that ramen?"

"Yep, so…How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you get the homework last night?"

"Yeah, it's been getting way easier thanks for helping" He said smiling.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're getting it now." She said blushing.

"Well since you helped me I thought we could go see a movie this weekend!" He said.

"Sounds great, want to go Saturday?"

"Sure"

"Hey guys" Sakura said coming up behind them.

"Morning" Hinata and Naruto said in unison.

"So you guys have a date Saturday?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking Hinata to the movies for helping me with my homework. So I guess it's kind of a date" Naruto said scratching his head.

Right when she heard 'date' Hinata's face went beat red. She was going on a date with Naruto? "Well I hope guys have fun on your 'kind of date'" Sakura said happily.

To be continued…..

Finally done another chapter of 'Highschool Romance'! It took me a while I had to get some inspiration. As for Naruto's history, I don't really know how his mom died…Oo. Also I am going to be leaving in 6 days, but I'm going to try and add as many chapters as I can so hopefully you guys won't be chapterless. Luckly I'll only be gone for a week, which isn't that long… Anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: The date

Chapter one

Recap: "Hey guys" Sakura said coming up behind them.

"Morning" Hinata and Naruto said in unison.

"So you guys have a date Saturday?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking Hinata to the movies for helping me with my homework. So I guess it's kind of a date" Naruto said scratching his head.

Right when she heard 'date' Hinata's face went beat red. She was going on a date with Naruto? "Well I hope guys have fun on your 'kind of date'" Sakura said happily.

Chapter 4

Hinata sat there while Sakura and Ino worked on her hair and make up. _'How long are they going to take?' _Hinata thought waiting for them to get done. She'd been sitting for an hour and she was getting bored. "We're done!" Sakura and Ino said.

She had to admit she looked pretty good, her hair was curled at the bottom and her make-up was done natural looking and she had a little lip gloss on. She was wearing a somewhat puffy black skirt and a white tank top; surprisingly it had taken Hinata, Ino and Sakura about 2 hours to find. "Thanks a lot you guys" Hinata said smiling.

"No problem Hinata you look so pretty." Sakura said putting more blush on her face.

"I'm so happy for you Hinata!" Ino said.

"Well you guys might want to leave soon Naruto's coming" Hinata said.

"Hold on I need to take a picture!" Sakura said cheerfully as she pulled out a camera.

"What?" Hinata said embarrassed.

"Smile" Sakura said taking the picture.

Of course Hinata smiled but she was still a little embarrassed. Sakura was acting like those parents that take pictures of everything from the baby's first smile to the senior prom. "Okay we'll leave now, Have fun on your date. Don't forget to tell us everything." Ino said winking as her and Sakura walked out of Hinata's room.

"Bye" Hinata said as she closed the door.

"Naruto should be here soon" Hinata said as she checked to see the time, it was 6:25pm. As if like magic Hinata's cell phone rang, it was Naruto he said he was on her drive way. So she grabbed her purse and ran down stairs. When she walked out side she saw Naruto leaning on his truck, "Hey Hinata!" he said as she walked down the path way.

"Hello"

"You look great" Naruto said eyeing her up and down.

"Thanks, you look nice too" Hinata said blushing; just realizing this was the first time she saw Naruto without his school uniform, he was wearing a blue collared shirt and some faded jeans.

He opened the car door for her and then went to sit on the drivers' side. When he sat in his seat he looked at her _'she really does look nice' _Naruto thought smiling. "You ready to go Naruto?" Hinata said feeling nervous that he was staring at her.

"Yeah" He said starting up the car.

She looked out the window dazing. "What have you been up to?" Naruto asked.

"I was hanging out with Ino and Sakura" She said.

"Were they helping you get ready?"

"Yes" she said blushing.

"They did a good job" He said smiling at her widely.

She was a deep red, did he really say that to her? "Th-Thanks" was all she could manage to say.

He chuckled a little before he pulled into the movie parking lot.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked as they walked to the ticket booth. "Whatever is fine" She said.

"I' m in the mood for some horror" He said. "Okay" She said agreeing, she'd be okay during a horror movie right? "Okay then, I'll have 2 student tickets to that zombie move" Naruto said to the ticket booth lady.

They sat in the middle row and waited for the movie to start. Hinata was anxious, she couldn't stand a lot of scary movies. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine I'm just…excited, I like movies" She said smiling slightly.

"Okay" he said.

The movie started and she was taking slow deep breaths. Naruto looked at her she didn't look very content. He slid his hand over to hers and massaged her hand. She flinched, somewhat startled and then stared at him, he was staring at the screen. An hour passed and Hinata was trying her hardest not to scream. Naruto looked over at her and watched her shiver. Not knowing what to do so he instinctively put his arm around her to calm her down, there was only around 20 minuets left so she'd hopefully be okay. She looked at him, and calmed down. _'Good she's calming down'_ Naruto thought relived.

The movie ended and they got up to exit, Hinata walked slowly in shock, he put his arm around _her_. "I wish you would have told me you didn't like scary movies." Naruto said sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry"

"Next time we'll watch comedy" He said reassuringly.

"Yeah" Hinata said embarrassed, '_wait did he say next time? He wants to go on another date with me?' _

"Do you want to go home?" He asked as he opened her car door.

"Not really. You want to hang out some more?"

"Sounds great"

"…Where?"

"Hm…" He said pondering in thought "I found this great lake view near my house, you want to go there?"

"Okay" She said nodding her head.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove for a few minuets then pulled into his driveway. "Why are we at your house?"

"I thought we could walk from here it's not that far." He said.

"Oh."

"Here we are" Naruto said pointing to a big lake that you couldn't miss.

"It's pretty" Hinata said smiling at him.

She joined Naruto as he sat down in the grass. She lied down and stared at the sky to see stars. "The stars are nice tonight" Hinata commented.

"Yeah" He said as he turned on his side to look at her.

See remained staring at the sky and didn't notice him staring at her. She smiled deep in thought, and then she heard Naruto yawn and snapped out of her thoughts. She felt her face get warm as she noticed Naruto was staring at her. "You want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Okay, how about…Ramen?" Hinata suggested knowing it was his favorite food.

"Whatever you want tonight, you looked pretty scared during the horror movie, so I'll let you choose" He said helping her get up off the grass.

"Let's get ramen" She insisted.

"Let's go!"

"Alright" She said giggling as he ran to the car.

After they were done eating they got into Naruto's truck and he drove Hinata home. "Thanks Naruto, I enjoyed it" Hinata said smiling as she got out of the truck.

"We should do it again" he said walking her to the door.

"Sure"

Hinata leaned against the door and expected Naruto to turn off in the opposite direction and go back in his car, but instead he put his hand on the door near where her head was. His face moved slightly closer to hers and Hinata stared at him wondering what he was doing. "Naruto?" Hinata asked confused, what was he doing?

"Oh, um….Bye." Naruto said walking down the path, "what was I thinking?" Naruto asked himself when he got in his car.

Hinata waved goodbye and went into her house, _'I guess I should call Ino and Sakura'. _Hinata grabbed her phone and 2-wayed with Sakura and Ino.

"That's so cute!" Ino said after Hinata told the story.

"I knew you'd have a great date" Sakura said.

"Yeah, he said we should go out again together" Hinata said.

"So are you and Naruto…going out?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…" Hinata replied.

"We'll find out on Monday!" Sakura said joyfully.

"…Okay" Hinata said hoping they weren't going to embarrass her.

"Alright Hinata and Sakura I'm going to go see you guys later I'm tired." Ino said hanging up.

"I'm going too, bye Hinata." Sakura said.

"Bye" She said hanging up.

To be continued….

Hey, another chapter of High school Romance is done! When I went to read my comments I found a comment 'This sucks yo mama', I have low toleration for rude comments and illiterate people so, if I get another comment like that I may temporarily disable anonymous comments. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter one

Recap:

"So are you and Naruto…going out?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…" Hinata replied.

"We'll find out on Monday!" Sakura said joyfully.

"…Okay" Hinata said hoping they weren't going to embarrass her.

"Alright Hinata and Sakura I'm going to go see you guys later I'm tired." Ino said hanging up.

"I'm going too, bye Hinata." Sakura said.

"Bye" She said hanging up.

Chapter 5

Hinata put the phone back on her desk then lied down on her bed; she was excited, surprised, and tired. Excited because she couldn't wait to see Naruto; surprised because he wanted to go out with her again; and tired because she needs sleep. After a few minuets she drifted off into sleep.

Beep beep be- Naruto's alarm clock blared until he turned it off. He kept his head on the pillow and then remembered last night, he felt so stupid. How could he try and kiss Hinata? _'She probably doesn't like me…she's too…Innocent'_ he thought hitting his head and having her pale blue eyes pop up in his head. He got up and decided to eat something besides ramen, so he ate cereal.

Hinata blinked her eyes a few times to get used to the sunlight in her room and got up, it was great outside.

Next Day

"Hinata are ready to ask him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not going to, neither are you and Ino, I don't want to rush anything, he'll ask me when he asks me." Hinata said confidently.

"Aw…..I was looking forward to find out" Sakura said disappointed.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said running up to them.

"Good morning Naruto." Hinata said smiling.

"Hey, I got to go, I just remembered that I had to get to school earlier I told Sasuke I'd see him" Sakura said running ahead of them.

'_How smooth Sakura…'_ Hinata thought sarcastically. "So how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good, what was up with you Saturday?" Hinata asked.

'_Should I tell you…I tried to kiss you? Of course not that sounds stupid' _Naruto stood silently thinking, so nervous he was even blushing. "Its fine, you don't have to tell me." Hinata said confused at why he was so nervous.

Naruto sighed in relief and stopped blushing, _'I wonder what he was thinking…?'_. Hinata and Naruto reached the school yard to see Ino and Sakura in deep thought _'Oh no…What are they thinking now?' _Hinata nervously thought, thinking of the possibilities. "Oh, hey look there's Ino and Sakura" Naruto said walking over to greet them.

"Hey guys" Ino and Sakura said.

"Hey" Naruto and Hinata said.

"So how was your 'kind of' date?" Sakura asked (already knowing the answer).

"I had a great time" Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

"I did too" Hinata said blushing.

"That's good, so are you guys going to go on more dates officially?" Ino said coyly.

Hinata's face reddened and she turned to Sakura who looked at Ino, who looked at Naruto. Naruto gulped and looked over at Hinata. "Um….Well-" Naruto said being cut off by the bell.

As soon as the bell rang he walked, almost ran, inside to his first period. "We'll find out eventually" Ino said triumphantly after Hinata went in after him.

"I thought I told you not to ask!" Sakura said.

"I'm so sorry, just forget what Ino asked." Hinata said as she turned around to face Naruto nervously.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" He said relived.

"…Well, um…Sakura invited us to go to the beach this weekend if you aren't busy." Hinata said blushing.

"Sounds fun, I'll go; do you want me to drive you?" He asked.

"I think we're all going to ride together in Shikamaru's van." She said.

"Cool I can't wait" Naruto said smiling at her, which only caused her to smile back.

"Hello class" Kakashi said walking in the room.

Human Science (First time I've wrote about them in this class… :)

"Today we'll be dissecting pigs. Though this may be human science pigs have a lot of the same organs. The groups are…. Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto…." Tsunade said as she pointed to the lab tables they'd be working at.

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said smiling at her.

"Hey" She said.

"So what do we have to find first?" Naruto asked.

"The Heart" Hinata said as she cut open the pig nervously, she hated dissections.

"So that's be here" Kiba said as he came up behind her and carefully cut the through a few things to get the heart.

-End of dissection-

"I'm glad we're done" Hinata said relived that she didn't faint.

"Yeah, you did a great job Hinata" Kiba said.

"…Thanks"

"When you're done you can talk quietly" Tsunade said as she went through some paper work.

"Um…Hinata can I ask you something?" Kiba asked as Naruto went to wash his hands.

"Yeah…What?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You want to come with me to walk me Akamaru sometime?" Kiba said talking about his dog (just incase you don't know).

"You mean like…a date" Hinata asked blushing.

"Yeah" He said.

"Um….well….I'm kind of goi-"

"Me and Hinata are going out" Naruto said interrupting her.

"Really?" Kiba said skeptically.

"Yes" Hinata said, which caused Naruto to look at her in shock.

"Oh" Kiba said disappointed.

'_She said…yes?'_ Naruto thought staring at Hinata.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said walking out off the school building.

"Hey" She said stopping waiting for him to catch up.

"I'm really sorry about today. I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what I was thinking." Naruto said hitting his head as he referred to what happened in Human science.

Hinata waited to answer for a moment, she thought that right there he'd asked her out; well it looked like that to her. "Oh, it's fine, I feel like I should thank you though" She said breaking out of her thoughts.

"Really…? Why?"

"Well for getting me out of going on a date with Kiba, I not interested in him as nice as he is…I think I'm into someone else…." Hinata said as she fumbled with her fingers.

"Oh…You're welcome." Naruto said confused, wondering who this guy was.

"It's getting pretty cold outside" Hinata said changing the subject.

"Yeah, winter is close." He said rubbing his hands together.

WEEKEND

Hinata and Neji got all their things together and went down stairs to meet Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten in the van. "Where does Naruto live?" Shikamaru asked as they stepped into the van.

"Go down this road and make a left" Hinata said pointing up the road.

Shikamaru followed the instructions and pulled into Naruto's driveway. "Hey" Naruto said as he walked in the van.

"We have an hour until we get there so sit down and relax" Shikamaru said as he drove out of the driveway.

When Naruto sat in the car he sat in between Hinata and Neji. "Hi Naruto" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey" He said again smiling back at her.

"Sakura hand me the disc" Ino said reaching her hand behind her seat as Sakura handed her a CD that said beach trip on it.

Ino turned on the radio and stuck in the CD, and everyone laid back in their seats.

To be continued…

I'm back! Finally, sorry I didn't do that well on this chapter, I just got back today, but I can assure that the other chapters will be better! :D

Well don't forget to review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter one

Recap:

Shikamaru followed the instructions and pulled into Naruto's driveway. "Hey" Naruto said as he walked in the van.

"We have an hour until we get there so sit down and relax" Shikamaru said as he drove out of the driveway.

When Naruto sat in the car he sat in between Hinata and Neji. "Hi Naruto" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey" He said again smiling back at her.

"Sakura hand me the disc" Ino said reaching her hand behind her seat as Sakura handed her a CD that said beach trip on it.

Ino turned on the radio and stuck in the CD, and everyone laid back in their seats.

Another chapter of High School Romance! Enjoy. :

CHAPTER 6 (WOOT)

Hinata sat down in her seat silently, staring out the window. She felt Neji's gaze on her, watching closely as if she was going to suddenly burst into flames. She sat calmly trying to ignore his stare, which failed. Naruto, oblivious to what they were doing, stared off into space trying to think who Hinata was talking about, and when Naruto found out who he was he would get him, and make sure he didn't hurt Hinata or that guy would regret ever being alive. Just as he thought that Naruto's hand clenched into a fist as if ready to find him now. "Naruto?" Hinata asked tugging on his short sleeved shirt.

"Huh?" Naruto asked breaking out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing" Hinata said as his hand broke out of a fist.

Shikamaru pulled into the beach parking lot which was empty. Sasuke's family owed part of the beach so when they stayed at their beach house it wouldn't be noisy, and they could relax in peace. When they got out of the van they went to put their stuff in the mansion Sasuke's family owned. "This is cool" Naruto said as he set his stuff on an empty spot on the large kitchen table.

They stepped onto the cool sand and put down their towels. Shikamaru lied down on his towel and stared at the clouds as Ino, Sakura, and Tenten started putting on suntan lotion and Sasuke and Neji waxed their surf boards.

"You want to go for a walk?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sure" Hinata said as she slipped off her flip flops.

"We'll be back in an hour" Naruto said over his shoulder as him and Hinata walked down the beach.

They walked on the shoreline quietly. _'I wonder why he's so silent.'_ Hinata thought as she stared at him. Naruto looked to Hinata and cleared his throat "Who is he?" He asked his curiosity was getting to him.

"What?" She asked confused by his sudden question.

"Who's the guy you like?" He asked.

"What? Why?" Hinata frantically asked blushing.

"I just want to know. What does he look like?" Naruto asked.

"That'd give it away!" Hinata said nervously.

"Can you describe him?" He asked.

"Eh…" She said looking down.

"Do I know him?"

"…Yes"

"Okay then. So…You want to go swimming?" Naruto asked taking off his shirt.

"Sure" She said unbuttoning her shorts.

Naruto walked into the freezing water and shuttered. "Is it cold?" Hinata asked when she started walking toward the water.

"It's f-f-freezing!" He said stuttering from the cold.

"Not really" she said as she walked in. She was used to it her and Sakura, Ino and everyone else (excluding Naruto) took a trip to the beach, as an annual close to Christmas hang out.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto asked looking back at her. Just then he stopped he was staring at her bikini and he couldn't help but to blush. Hinata looked back at him and blushed too, "What?" She asked nervously.

"Eh…Nothing. Let's go swimming!" He said running into the deeper water as the waves crashed into him.

"Okay" She said following after him.

After 25 minuets of swimming they got out shivering. "I don't know how you can stand that" Naruto said rubbing his arms for warmth.

"I thought I'd be warmer…guess I was wrong" Hinata said laughing.

"Yeah, just a little" He said laughing along with her.

"Should we walk back?"

"Okay" He said as he picked up his shirt.

"He has 10 minuets to bring my cousin back" Neji said staring at his watch, again.

"Calm down Neji, it's just Naruto" Sasuke said as he got ready for another wave.

"Hey guys we're back" Naruto said, waving.

"Hey. How was your walk?" Sakura asked.

"We went swimming" Hinata said as she set her clothes near her towel.

"Really? Neji and Sasuke said it was freezing." Sakura said.

"It is" Naruto said still shivering.

They had a good laugh for a few minuets and all sat down. While they sat down gray clouds came above their heads. "Whoa…When did those clouds come? They're ruining my tan" Ino complained.

"It looks like it's about to rain." Tenten said looking up at the clouds.

"Should we go in?" Hinata asked.

"No, it might not rain that bad, they aren't that gray" Sakura said.

"I'm going in I don't want to get rained on. Shikamaru wake up." Ino said shaking Shikamaru as she got up.

Before they knew it a storm came and everyone ran into the beachside house. "Should we drive back now?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"I know Sasuke, why don't we spend the night here?" Sakura asked tugging on Sasuke's arm.

"I don't care make sure it's okay with everyone's parents, I don't want Hinata's father accusing me of abduction…again." Sasuke said joking around.

"Is your dad really that protective?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Yeah, Neji's the same way" She whispered back.

"Here" Sasuke said throwing Neji a phone.

"Let's watch a movie" Ino suggested when everyone had made their calls.

"Okay" Everyone agreed.

"How about a horror movie?" Ino asked holding up an assortment of DVDs with gore on them.

Hinata stood in silence remembering her last experience with a scary movie and decided to say something until Naruto started talking. "I'd rather not, could we watch a comedy instead?" he asked.

'_What's he doing, he likes horror movies…Maybe he said that for me?'_ Hinata thought looking at him curiously. "Okay" Ino said digging back in the pile.

Everyone sat down and watched the movie, occasionally laughing and wiping tears from their eyes (from laughing so hard). "That was good" Sakura said removing the disc out of the DVD player.

"You guys want some pizza?" Sasuke asked picking up the phone as his stomach growled.

"Sure" Everyone agreed.

"You don't?" Sasuke asked on the phone disappointed.

"Okay then, bye" He said hanging up.

"Shikamaru, we have to pick it up."

"Okay, Neji, Naruto, you guys want to come?" Shikamaru asked pulling out his keys.

"I'm fine" Naruto said.

"I can't" Neji said.

"Yes you can, Hinata's old enough to stay alone without you hovering over her." Sasuke said dragging him by the collar.

"Whatever" Neji said giving in.

"Bye" Sasuke said as he closed the front door.

"You weren't kidding, Hinata" Naruto said.

"Yeah, he watches me like a hawk." Hinata said.

"I remember when Hinata was little Neji would fight off all the bullies and come home with a scratch or two." Sakura said reminiscing.

"You got picked on?" Naruto asked taken by surprised, _'who would want to pick on Hinata?'_

"Yep, all through the 1st grade, after that Neji had beaten sense into every bully, and they left Hinata alone." Tenten said answering for Hinata.

"Sounds like a happy ending to me." Naruto said.

"Yeah" Sakura said laughing.

"I'll be back in a minuet" Hinata said as she walked to the bathroom.

Ino and Sakura waited to hear the door closed and then started asking Naruto questions. "Do you kiss her on the walk?" They asked.

"Eh...No. Why?" He asked.

"Because you like her and she likes you"

"She likes some other guy"

"No, the only guy she likes is you."

"She said she liked someone, I doubt it's me"

"When did she say that?"

"It was after I pretended I was her boyfriend so Kiba wouldn't ask he out, she thanked me and said she didn't like Kiba and she was interested in someone"

"She's interested in you"

"How would you know?"

"We're her best friends"

"Oh…I forgot that"

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Maybe, if I find the right time to do it"

"Why don't you take her for another walk on the beach and tell her you like her too, and kiss her?"

"What are you going to do about Neji? He might…eat me and yell at Hinata." He said shivering.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him" Tenten said jumping into the conversation.

"I guess" Naruto said.

Just after that Hinata came in and reclaimed her spot on the couch. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked as Ino and Sakura smiled at her and Naruto looked off into a corner.

"We're back!" Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji said as they walked through the door.

They sat down at the large table and devoured the 2 boxes pizza. "I'm stuffed" Naruto said patting his stomach.

"You did eat most of the pizza" Sasuke said.

"Sorry. I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come with me Hinata?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Okay" She said getting up from her seat too.

As they left the room Ino and Sakura high fived each other and smiled. "It looks like the suns going to set soon" Naruto said.

"Yeah" she said staring at the ocean.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I'm the guy you like…right?"

"What? Who said that?" She asked as she started to sweat.

"I was wondering because I…" he said clearing his throat "…like you too" He muttered the last part but Hinata caught it.

Hinata stopped for a moment to think, she was shocked and almost considered slapping herself to see if she was awake. "Hello Hinata? Are you in there?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked, and then realizing he was only inches from her face.

He grabbed her wrist and moved his face closer to Hinata's and centimeters became millimeters until his lips were pressed into her lips tenderly. "W-What?" She finally managed to chock out after he was done kissing her.

The End!

Sorry it took me a while to write, I've been a little lazy lately. I'll try and update soon. :


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter one

Recap:

"I'm the guy you like…right?"

"What? Who said that?" She asked as she started to sweat.

"I was wondering because I…" he said clearing his throat "…like you too" He muttered the last part but Hinata caught it.

Hinata stopped for a moment to think, she was shocked and almost considered slapping herself to see if she was awake. "Hello Hinata? Are you in there?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked, and then realizing he was only inches from her face.

He grabbed her wrist and moved his face closer to Hinata's and centimeters became millimeters until his lips were pressed into her lips tenderly. "W-What?" She finally managed to chock out after he was done kissing her.

CHAPTER 7

He smiled and her already pink face got pinker. He patted her head and turned the other way, "You want to go back?" he asked.

"Can we watch the sun set?"

"Sure" He said taking a seat in the sand.

"I'm so happy for Hinata; she's growing up so fast!" Sakura said as she held her hands up to her face.

"I wonder if it already happened" Tenten said.

"What? Did he do something to Hinata?" Neji asked as he over heard their conversation in the living room.

"No, of course not. We were talking about…" Ino started.

"Weather!" Sakura said finishing the sentence.

Neji gave them a weird look and went out the back door to the beach, something was up and he wanted to know. He looked both ways and saw to figures off in the distance, on the right. As he walked over there it was getting darker by the second and it was a little harder to see. "What are you doing here Neji?" Hinata asked as she lifted her head off the ground.

"Walking" He answered simply.

"Well, we were going to leave now so, eh….Bye" Hinata said as she got up and walked to the beach house.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave too" Neji said as him and Naruto followed behind Hinata.

When they got back Hinata got attacked by Ino, Sakura and Tenten and went off to talk, and Neji got ready to intensely interrogate Naruto. "What did you do to Hinata on the beach?" Neji asked glaring at him.

"We went for a walk, and watched the sunset…and I might have kissed her…" Naruto said muttering the last part to where it was unable to be understood.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"What else did you say? I heard you mutter it"

"I don't remember…?"

"Tell me" Neji said getting ready to beat it out of him.

Naruto got a little more nervous than he already was and saw Neji's tempted eyes as he cracked his knuckles. "I…I might have kissed her" He said closing his eyes getting ready for the pain.

After a few seconds of waiting he looked up at Neji who stood there looking at the wall. He almost looked…Relived, like he had expected Naruto to get her pregnant or something. Naruto got up from the couch and swiped his hand in front of Neji's face a few times. "Oh, yeah, sorry" Neji said laughing a bit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at him, it wasn't usual for him to laugh.

"I'm fine"

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion, Hinata's not like that at all, and she'd never give in" Naruto said putting a hand on his forehead.

"I know, I just thought the worst." Neji said still laughing of his relief.

Soon after their little conversation Sasuke and Shikamaru popped in and they all watched some TV until Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten walked in. "Can we go to bed now?" Sakura asked as she sat on the couch and leaned against Sasuke's arm.

"Sure" He said.

"Who's sleeping where?" Sakura asked.

"We can share a room, Neji and Tenten can, Shikamaru and Ino, and Hinata and Naruto can too. Anybody have a problem?" He asked as him and Sakura got up.

No one complained and Sasuke told them where their rooms were. Hinata looked over to Neji; she was surprised he didn't say anything about her and Naruto sharing a room. Luckily though Neji didn't have that much to worry about because the room had 2 twin beds, which had to be at least 5 feet apart.

That morning Hinata woke up before Naruto and continued to lie in bed, she turned her head to look at Naruto and he was sleeping peacefully. He looked like a little kid for some reason, gives meaning to the phrase "Sleeping like a baby". A few minuets later Naruto's eyes started to open and Hinata looked away blushing (she always does XD). "Morning Hinata" He said rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning" She said getting up from bed.

"I wonder what's for breakfast…" He said while his stomach growled.

They walked down the hall and down the stairs, everyone was still sleeping, so they went to the kitchen and Naruto looked for something to eat. "There's not a lot in here…" Naruto complained after only looking threw 2 cabinets.

"I'll make you some breakfast" Hinata offered.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked wondering what she could possibly make.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." she said as she pulled out the ingredients she needed.

"Sounds good, do you need any help?"

"Nope, you can sit." She said as she turned on the stove and put the pans on.

Hinata was mixing the pancake ingredients together, and cooking the bacon and eggs. Naruto watched in amazement. When she got done she placed 2 plates down for them and she got some milk to drink. "That was amazing Hinata! Thanks." Naruto said as his mouth got watering.

"It was nothing!" Hinata said swiping her hands in front of her being over modest.

"It taste good" He said taking a bite of the pancakes

After a few minuets Sasuke and Sakura popped in. "Wow, Hinata what did you make? It smells really good" Sakura asked.

"Just some bacon, eggs and pancakes. If you want some I think I made enough for everyone." Hinata said pointing to a heap of delicious food.

Before they knew it everyone was up and eating breakfast. After that they got their things and got in the van.

MONDAY

Naruto and Hinata walked into Tsunade's classroom and in big, almost bold letters, said "HUMAN BODY SCIENCE TEST TUESDAY" a small amount of whispers were heard complaining on how such short notice it was. "I know, this test does sound too sudden but we've been over all of it and some of you could use another grade opportunity before I enter the grades over Christmas break, and since I'm so nice I'll give you all period to study with a partner." Tsunade said.

Just then Hinata felt Naruto and Kiba quickly glance at her. Naruto walked over to her first and they pulled out their books. Kiba grunted in defeat and went to study with someone else and occasionally glared at Naruto. "There's so much to study..." Naruto said as he flipped through the pages.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed.

"You want to study at my place after school?" Naruto asked.

"Sure"

AFTER SCHOOL

Hinata got her things together and closed her locker. "Hey" Sakura said as she went to her locker.

"Hello, Sakura" Hinata said.

"You want to go to the mall later?" Sakura asked.

"I can't, I'm studying with Naruto" Hinata said grabbing her backpack of the ground.

"Have fun" Sakura said winking at her.

"What!?" Hinata asked confused, they were just going to go through a science book together…Right?

"Oh, come on Hinata! Sasuke and I 'study' a lot yet we already know what we need to know" Sakura said shaking Hinata back and fourth by her shoulders a little.

"No, He's not like that, he would have just asked me on a date or something!" Hinata said as she shook her head.

"Okay then, see you around" Sakura said leaving.

Hinata stood there for a while and tried to get all images out of her head of her and Naruto sitting on a couch kissing as their science books laid on the ground unopened. When she got done she marched out of the building and saw Naruto sitting on the stairs. "Oh, hey Hinata, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" She said.

Before they knew it they were at Naruto's door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it and then threw the keys on the kitchen counter. "You want anything to drink?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"I'll have some water please." She said taking a seat.

Hinata looked around; she didn't know Naruto lived alone. It was quiet in there too, no furniture climbing cat or an annoying barking dog, or any other noisy animal. "Here you go" Naruto said handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks." Hinata said grabbing a drink and taking a sip.

They opened their books and flipped though the pages. After 10 minuets Hinata quickly looked over to Naruto he was too quiet, and noticed he was really focused. "You want to quiz each other now?" Naruto asked looking up at her.

"Okay"

"I'll quiz you first" Naruto said.

Left and right they asked questions. "Let's take a break" Naruto said as he flipped on the T.V after they'd been studying for 30 minuets.

"Okay" She said putting down her science book.

She rested her back against the couch and closed her eyes to rest them, before she knew it she had dozed off. "Hey Hinata don't fall asleep on me" Naruto said shaking her a little.

When he shook her Hinata fell and her head was rested on Naruto's arm. He almost cringed, it took him by surprise, but then he put his arm around her and rested his head on the top of her head. Hinata snuggled into him more; he blushed a little but smirked, something he had picked up from Sasuke. After a minuet Hinata woke up surprised. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said moving over to the other side of the couch.

"It's fine" He said somewhat disappointed, he was comfortable where he was.

"Should we study more?" She asked grabbing her book.

"Nah, I think I'm ready for the test."

"Okay."

"You want to go get some ramen?"

"Sure" Hinata insisted.

They got up and hopped in the car as Naruto pulled out of the driveway. When they got there Hinata ordered he one bowl and by the time she was done Naruto had devoured his 15 bowls. "You ready to go?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

"Yes, but I'm paying" She said pulling out her purse.

"No that's fine I will" Naruto said handing Ayame the exact change.

"At least let me pay for my bowl" Hinata insisted.

"Fine" He said giving in.

Thanks for reading; sorry it took forever, please leave a comment


	8. Kiba's bruise and the awkward movie

Chapter 8

Sorry it's taken FOREVER to update. If you're still reading, then thanks 

Naruto pulled out of Hinata's driveway and headed home to find an unwanted visitor in front of his house. "Hey" Kiba greeted as Naruto got out of his truck.

"Hi" Naruto said raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"How's it going?" He asked, trying to keep a normal conversation.

"Fine"

"So, you and Hinata, how long is that going to last? I hear you're not the first guy she's been with, she was quite busy before she met you, if you know what I mean."

"That's bull and you know it"

"Okay, but when you find out don't act all surprised."

Naruto's fists trembled in anger; Kiba telling lies about Hinata was really starting to piss him off. "Still think she's innocent now?" Kiba asked.

Naruto's fist flew and hit Kiba smack in the face leaving him a nice, big bruise. Naruto picked him up by the collar "You want to repeat what you just said now?" Naruto asked.

Kiba's face was pale, he hadn't expected Naruto to be this strong, and for a guy that ate ramen all the time he was defiantly in shape. He shook his head; he decided that he wasn't going to get Naruto in a worse mood than he had already put him in. Naruto put Kiba's feet on the ground, but still held tight to his collar. "What else do you want?" Kiba asked.

"I want you to apologize to her, but don't tell her what it's for; calling people things behind their back doesn't flatter them much" Naruto said.

"Fine" Kiba said as Naruto released his collar.

NEXT DAY

Hinata and Naruto walked up the court yard where they found Kiba waving at them. "Hinata I'm really, really sorry." Kiba apologized.

"I'd say I forgive you Kiba, but I don't know what you're saying sorry for." Hinata said confused, as her eyes.

"I can't tell you" He said looking away.

"Um…Okay, then I guess I forgive you?" She said raising her eye brow.

"Alright, well bye." Kiba said leaving.

"I wonder what that was all about." Hinata said.

"I bet that bruise had something to do with it." Naruto said as if he knew nothing.

"Yeah"

Just then the bell rang and the students rushed into the school.

SCIENCE

Tsunade handed out the test and watched patiently for her pupils to finish.

Hinata sat up as she finished looking over her test and set it on the corner of Tsunade's desk. As she walked back she saw Kiba glaring at Naruto, who didn't notice because he was still working on his test. _'Why does it seem like Naruto has something to do with the bruise on Kiba's face?' _Hinata thought as Kiba's gaze shifted to her. Just then she quickly looked away and waited for the bell to ring.

"Hey, Naruto" Hinata said walking up behind him.

"Hey" He greeted back smiling.

"I have something to ask you…" She said playing with her fingers.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Did you have something to do with Kiba's bruise?"

He looked into her eyes for a brief moment and almost considered lying, but instead he nodded and kept his head down. "Why?" She asked.

"He came by after I dropped you off at home and he was saying things…I told him to stop and he didn't."

"What did he apologize for this morning?"

"The stuff he said, it was about you, he was trying to convince me to stop dating you, it was low and he got what he asked for"

"What was it he was saying about me?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it happened yesterday; he won't do it again so it's resolved" Naruto said hoping Hinata would drop it.

Hinata looked at him for a moment and knew he wasn't lying; she decided to drop it and went to her next class.

AFTERSCHOOL

"Hello Hinata" Sakura said as she came down the almost empty hallway.

"Hey" She said waiting for Sakura to catch up.

"Did you see Kiba's bruise?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know anything about it? He won't tell anyone how he got it"

"I do, but not much"

"Who did it?"

"Naruto"

"Oh, so do you know anymore about it?"

"Well Naruto punched Kiba for something he said about me, Naruto wouldn't tell me anymore after that…"

"Naruto did it?! He must really like you he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to randomly punch people for things like that…I'm kind of jealous…" Sakura said smiling over at Hinata whose face was red.

Just after Hinata and Sakura's conversation, Naruto joined them. "Hey" Naruto said.

"Nice work on Kiba's face" Sakura said holding up her hand for a high five.

"Thanks, but I'm not so happy about it…" He said quickly looking at Hinata, he didn't want to give Hinata the idea that he was a violent guy.

"Oh come on, you punched him for a good reason" Sakura complained.

"I know, I just still feel bad about it, it's like every time I see him he's glaring daggers at me" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well of course you socked him smack in the face" Sakura joked.

"Soooo…." Hinata said trying to get of the subject.

"Sasuke and I are going to see a movie today, you guys want to come?" Sakura asked

Hinata and Naruto took a quick glance at each other, and then they nodded in unison. "Whoa, it's like you can read each other's mind" Sakura said astounded.

MOVIE THEATER

They took their seats in the back of the theater, a place Sakura and Sasuke were already familiar with. Even before the movie began Sasuke and Sakura were making out. Hinata took one look in their direction and quickly turned away, this date was going to get awkward. "Do you want to switch seats?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded and they moved down to the middle row. "Thank goodness" Hinata said taking her seat.

"I know, I could have sworn they looked like they were eating each other" Naruto said laughing.

"Yeah" She said laughing in agreement.

The commercials were soon over and the movie began, just then Naruto pulled the classic "yawn and subtly put your arm around a girl". Hinata took a quick look over at him and gently leaned into him, content. Naruto smiled in return and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

FIN~

End of chapter 8,

Thanks for reading, reviews welcomed. 


	9. The Christmas party set up

Chapter 9!

The movie ended and seats emptied. "That was a good movie" Sakura said giggling.

"Were you even paying attention?" Naruto asked raising an eye brow.

"Nope" Sakura said smiling.

They then said their goodbyes and Hinata and Naruto drove away. "Thanks" Hinata said as they got to her house.

"You're welcome" Naruto said leaning toward her.

Blushing, Hinata leaned toward him too and before they knew it their lips were touching. A second passed and the kiss was starting to get more intimate. Naruto put his hands on Hinata's back and Hinata had gotten so caught up she had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, they may have been seeing each other for a while, but this was as far as they had ever gotten. After they were done they slowly pulled back to take a breath and sat in shock. "Bye!" Hinata shrieked slipping out of the car as quickly as she could.

"See you later" Naruto said quietly as he got ready to pull the car out of the driveway.

"Wow" Hinata said touching her lips in shock.

"What's up with you?" Neji asked as he happened to pass by a red faced Hinata.

"Nothing" She said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Weird…." Neji said to himself.

Naruto walked into his apartment and fell on his couch, satisfied. That kiss was definitely something he was going to look forward to.

Hinata woke up and immediately thought of yesterday. The more she seemed to think about it the more anxious she got to see Naruto's face. "Hinata, get up" Neji said as he knocked on her door.

"Okay" she said rolling out of bed lazily.

She looked in the mirror _'I slept rough last night'. _Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were almost bloodshot, somehow she was going make herself decent enough for school.

After she had managed to brush out the knots in her hair Hinata slipped on her uniform and grabbed her usual on the go breakfast. "Bye!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said.

"Good morning"

"What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you had a hard time sleeping, could it have something to do with, dare I say it… Naruto?"

Instead of saying yes, Hinata just nodded. It was almost hard to talk about, just the thought made her stomach fill up with butterflies. "Oh, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well, u-um… he…uh…-"

"Spit it out!" Sakura said shaking Hinata out of it.

"He kissed me!" Hinata finally managed to shout.

"That's it?"

"Well, it was kind of more like making out…."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Hinata that's great!"

"Yeah, I don't think I can face him now though…"

"Why?"

"I get anxious just thinking about it, I can't imagine my reaction when I see his face"

"Can you now?"

"Huh?"

"Hey guys" Naruto said as he drove up in his truck.

"Good morning" Sakura said.

Hinata stood still, the anxiety she felt earlier had built up, her face reddened and her heart pounded so hard it felt as if it was going to break out of her chest. "Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata hesitated for moment, and then broke into a sprint towards school. "What's up with her?" Naruto asked concerned.

"It seems that kiss you guys had yesterday really sent her through the roof" Sakura answered giggling.

"Oh. I guess I better go talk to her, see you" Naruto said driving to catch up with Hinata.

SCHOOL

"Hey Neji, have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked since he couldn't seem to find her running earlier.

"No, but you have better not have done something" Neji threatened.

"I haven't I was just looking for her!" Naruto said defensively.

"Okay, good" Neji said as the bell rang.

CLASS

Naruto walked in the class room and looked over at Hinata, whose red face was turned away. He sighed and took his seat.

AFTER SCHOOL

Sakura and Ino stood out in the court yard handing out invitations. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Hinata asked.

"Handing out invitations for our Christmas party this weekend, here" Sakura said handing Hinata an invitation.

"Oh, thanks" She said as she began to head home.

"Wait, Hinata" Sakura said remembering what happened this morning.

"What?"

"Did you ever talk to Naruto?"

"No…."

"Why?"

"I'm still nervous; whenever I want to talk to him my mouth stays shut"

"Well you need to call him or something; he might think you hate him"

"I can't"

"Maybe you can't face him because you l-o-v-e him" Sakura teased.

Hinata opened her mouth ready to defend herself then realized that maybe she did love him. "Oh my god, Hinata, you do?!"

"I don't know… I like him a lot, but I'm not sure; I still don't know much about him…"

"Well you need to talk to him"

"I will when I can"

"That better be soon"

WEEKEND

Hinata managed to avoid Naruto the whole rest of the week, she felt silly, but she didn't know how to talk to him again, especially when she was torn between whether or not she loved him.

She continued to brush through her hair one last time and then got up to go to Sakura and Ino's Christmas party; little did she know they had something special planned.

PARTY

Hinata walked into Sakura's house only to find it over populated with teenagers. "Hey Hinata" Sakura greeted as she emerged from a huge crowd.

"Hello" Hinata managed to say loud just enough for Sakura to hear.

"Can you take this down to the basement for me?" Sakura said handing Hinata a box.

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Hinata went down to the basement and opened the door. Before she was able to tell what was going on someone had locked the door behind her. "Hinata?" a familiar blonde boy asked.

End of chapter 9

Sorry I'm lazy; I've just been busy with a class. My next update will be soon.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated, suggestions are loved 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her face reddened as she turned to face Naruto who was sitting on the couch. "Um…Hi" She managed to choke out.

Hinata took a look around the basement to see that it was a set up, Sakura and Ino's doing obviously. A table had been arranged, complete with a spaghetti meal and an assortment of romantic DVDs. Hinata almost considered banging on the door, but knew everyone was probably in on it and told not to let them out unless under an extreme circumstance, which she knew wasn't coming soon. "I'm sorry" Naruto said.

"What?"

"I told Ino and Sakura to set it up" He said running his hand through his hair.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you in school, but you wouldn't look at me so I thought if maybe we were in the same room you would talk to me eventually."

"Oh" Hinata said as she looked down.

"Maybe I went too fast…" He thought out loud as he stared as the ground.

"I don't know maybe I'm just being silly" Hinata said as she laughed timidly.

Naruto looked up at her to see that her face was red. "From now on maybe we should just be friends, you know?" he said as he looked up at the ceiling.

She tensed up, did she make Naruto think she wasn't interested, or was he just not into her? She sunk down and sat on the steps, she liked Naruto and Naruto liked her, at least he liked her enough to kiss her…

Naruto turned his head to Hinata who hadn't said anything. She looked almost confused, _'What's up with her?'_ Just then Hinata's eyes looked up at him and they met each other's gaze which caused them both to turn pink. "Do you really want to break up?" She asked quietly.

"No" he said breaking their gaze.

"Good, then we don't have to break up" She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Hinata said standing up.

Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata walked over to the couch, sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder, something Hinata regularly wouldn't do. Well, she would just not that confidently. Then as she looked up toward him her face was burning red. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead which caused her face to warm up even more. "Let's eat some dinner" Naruto said as he got up.

"Okay"

Naruto and Hinata both grabbed a seat and served themselves spaghetti. They ate silently and both set down their forks as they finished eating. Naruto had finished eating his 4 plates of spaghetti were Hinata finished her 1 plate.

"Oh, yeah! Hinata, Merry Christmas" Naruto said as he pulled a wrapped present out of his jacket.

"You got me something?" Hinata asked surprised, as she felt somewhat guilty for not getting him anything.

"Yeah" He said smiling as he handed her the box.

She grabbed the box and opened it to find that there was a beautiful silver bracelet which had her initial on it. "Thank you" She said as she took it out to put it on her wrist. "No problem" he said as he got up from his seat to help her put on the bracelet.

Hinata's face went scarlet as he reached from behind her to buckle up the bracelet and had his head rested on top of her head. After he was done Hinata turned around and gained up enough courage to kiss him. He then returned by putting his hand behind her head and pulling her closer which was when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon enough they were using tongue and had moved down to the couch, where Naruto had penned her underneath him.

The making out continued until they pulled off each other's jackets and his hands sunk down to her thighs. Then that was when it stopped, they took a huge gasp of air refilling their lungs that had limited breathing for the 30 min they had been making out. "Whoa" They said in unison.

"It's really hot in here" Naruto said as he removed his sweater.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed.

"Maybe we can get out of here, hold on let me text Ino" Naruto said pulling out his cell phone.

A few seconds later Ino replied and said that they weren't getting out until the party was over and suggested that they watch a movie. "It looks like we have a while longer, might as well watch a movie" he said.

"Okay" Hinata agreed as she sat on the couch.

Naruto picked out a movie at random set it up and joined Hinata on the couch where they cuddled and fell asleep.

End~

Sorry it's been FOREVER

I'm looking to update weekly or monthly at least. Suggestions are loved. Thanks.


	11. Hi Mr Hyuuga

Chapter 11

Sakura and Ino said goodbye to everyone and started going to the basement to let Hinata and Naruto out. "Awwww" They said in unison as they adored them sleeping on the couch.

"Hey call Hinata's dad to tell him Hinata's sleeping over, I don't want to interrupt them" Sakura said as she put a blanket over them.

"Okay" Ino said as she grabbed the house phone.

"I'm going to get a picture" Sakura said giggling as she pulled out her cell phone.

Morning came and Hinata opened her eyes and when she saw that she was in the basement she started to panic. "Naruto?" She said nudging him slightly.

"Huh?" He said looking around in his morning daze.

"Naruto, it's morning, we didn't wake up. Oh my gosh my dad is going to kill me" She said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Calm down" Sakura said as she came down stairs toward them.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Hinata asked.

"I thought you guys were comfortable so I told your dad you were spending the night" She said smiling.

"Oh" Hinata said relived as she sat back down.

"Thank goodness" Naruto said also relieved that he had another day to live.

"So are you guys going to join us for breakfast?" Sakura asked as she started heading up stairs.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he and Hinata got up hand and hand and started heading for the kitchen.

They got up there to see Ino struggling with the cooking. "Do you want me to help?" Hinata asked as she grabbed a spatula.

"Yeah" Ino said as she let Hinata take over and took a seat next to Sakura at the kitchen table.

They sat there as Hinata cooked and Naruto watched her in admiration. "Naruto if you stare at Hinata any longer your eyes might pop out" Sakura whispered jokingly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he snapped out of his gaze.

"It's ready" Hinata called as she put dirty dishes in the sink.

"Mmmm…" Naruto, Sakura and Ino said as they got themselves a plate.

They finished eating and got up to say good bye to Naruto and Hinata as they walked out the door. "Bye guys" Ino and Sakura said.

"Bye thanks for having us over" Hinata and Naruto said.

They walked up to the truck and Naruto opened the door for Hinata and went in on his side to start up the car. It was quiet until they got to Hinata's house. "Thanks Naruto" Hinata said as she opened the door.

"Why, what did I do?" He asked confused.

"Everything, the present, setting up the basement and being nice" She answered quickly as she turned red.

"Oh, yeah no problem" He said as he began to lean in for a kiss.

Hinata closed the gap and their lips pressed together gently. Moments went by and as they got ready to pull away Hinata's father walked outside and saw them. "Hinata!" He commanded.

Hinata abruptly jerked back and hopped out of the car. "Hello father" She said frantically.

"Who is that?" He asked as he pointed to Naruto.

"That's Naruto"

"And why were you kissing him? You never informed me that you had a boy friend"

"Well, I didn't know what you would say so…"

"Invite him in; I hardly think it's fair that as your father I haven't met him"

"Yes sir" She said as she motioned an arm wave for Naruto to come in.

Naruto turned off the truck and followed Hinata and her father inside the house. "Hello, Naruto" Hinata's father greeted.

"Hi Mr. Hyuuga" Naruto said as he bowed.

"You can call me Hiashi, Take a seat" He said as he gestured toward the couch.

"Yes sir" Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Hinata, why don't you make some tea? I'd like to have some one-on-one with your friend" Hiashi said.

"Yes sir" She said as she headed for the kitchen only to look back and see Naruto looking at her pleadingly.

"So, How long have you and Hinata been dating?" Hiashi asked as he started his interrogation.

"A month and a half"

"Have you had sex with her?"

"No sir"

"Done drugs or alcohol?"

"No sir"

"Been in jail?"

"No sir"

"Expelled from school?"

"No sir"

"Your Parents?"

"Dead"

"Who do you live with?"

"No one"

"Do you have a job?"

"No sir"

"Then how do you pay for your house?"

"Money had saved up previously"

"Come over next Monday"

"Why?"

"My company has an internship open, the intern gets paid and it's good for collage"

"That's really nice sir, but I really don't know if I would be able to do well"

"Well you should at least try; if you and Hinata are going to be dating and happen to marry don't you want to be able to provide for your family?"

"Yes sir"

"See you Monday then"

"Here's the tea" Hinata announced as she came into the living room.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he grabbed a cup.

They finished drinking tea and Naruto said his goodbye. "Naruto, wait" Hinata said as she followed him out the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry if my dad said something to you; he's just new to the whole boy friend thing and…."

"Oh, no he was nicer than I thought, he offered me a job"

"You're going to work at the company?"

"Yeah, as a paid intern, what kind of company does your family own?"

"It's a huge banking industry, so you'll probably end up being an errand runner and a coffee getter…"

"Fun" Naruto said acting almost excited.

"What if I ask to get a job there to? That way we can work together" Hinata said smiling.

"That would be great"

"Okay, Bye" she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"See you later" Naruto said as he headed for the car.

End of Chapter 11! :)

Got some inspiration, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. A day at the office part 1

Chapter 12- A day at the office part 1

Naruto got a suit on and made his way over to Hinata's house, it was still Christmas break and Hiashi had offered him an internship where he could earn money, not like he had a choice though, Hiashi probably wouldn't let him date Hinata if he didn't take his offer. "Good morning Naruto!" Hinata greeted as she came out wearing a black pin stripe business skirt and matching blazer, her bangs were pinned off to the side and her long hair was left down.

"Where's your dad?" Naruto asked as he couldn't help but to stare at Hinata in her work outfit.

"He already left; we need to get 15 cups of coffee made so we'd better get going"

"Okay"

Naruto opened the door for her and they headed off. "Did your dad say what you were doing today?" Naruto asked as he got in on his side of the truck.

"Yeah, he said I'm going to be a secretary for a lady that works in loans, so I basically just take calls and do whatever she tells me to do" Hinata answered.

"Cool" Naruto said smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I'm just really glad we're working together" Naruto said as his hand caressed Hinata's.

"Oh, me too" Hinata said as she reddened up and smiled.

Naruto drove into the parking lot and ended up grabbing the parking spot furthest from the building, by the time they had gone in they had to go up to the kitchen and make coffee, which was harder than it sounded. Next to the machine there was a list of names and some sort of description about how they liked their coffee fixed. The coffee machine that looked really expensive operated in a complex way, the buttons were hidden and the instruction manual was nowhere to be found. "Where's the on button?" Naruto asked as he looked at it.

"I don't know…" Hinata said as she also examined it.

Naruto, guessing that the button on the back was supposed to turn it on he pressed it. "Are you sure you should have pushed-"Hinata started to say only to be interrupted by a loud noise that was coming from the machine.

The sound stopped and coffee started flying from the top "Ops…" Naruto said as he backed away so he wouldn't get coffee on him.

"What's going on in here?" a girl that looked almost their age who had long brown hair and vibrant green eyes had asked as she ran in looking at the mess they had made.

"Well..." Hinata said as she trailed off.

The girl then pushed a button and it stopped. "Do you know how to use the machine?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" She said as she set it to coffee to brew.

"Thanks" Hinata said meekly, embarrassed that as the company owners daughter she didn't even know how operate the coffee machine.

"No problem. By the way I'm Suki, I've been an intern for a couple of weeks" The girl said as she reached out to shake Hinata and Naruto hand.

"So you're the Company owner's daughter?" Suki asked after they had all introduced themselves.

"Yeah" Hinata said nodding her head.

"Suki!" A voice called interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, Well I have to go nice meeting both of you!" She said as she smiled and ran as fast as she could in her 4 inch high heels.

They watched her leave and continued making coffee. They then went and handed out all fifteen cups to the people on the list, Naruto stared in amazement as he realized how huge the office building was and how many people worked inside of it. "Okay well I'm going to go find where ever I'm supposed to go, my dad's office is on the way" Hinata said as she finally had handed out the last cup of coffee.

"Okay" Naruto said as he followed Hinata.

They walked down the long hallway and moments later found Hiashi's office, which was hard to miss since it was so massive in size. "Th-This is your dad's office?" Naruto asked as he gaped over the office's hugeness.

"Yeah, have fun business man" Hinata said jokingly.

"Bye" He said as he kissed her forehead and walked in through the glass doors.

"Good morning Naruto" Hiashi greeted as he turned around in his swivel chair to face Naruto.

"Good morning" Naruto said.

"You'll be working in the mail room today with another intern then you'll be an assistant to an employee down stairs after lunch is over"

"Okay, where's the mail room?"

"Once you get out of my office, take a left, go to the third floor and it'll be the room to the right"

"Bye"

Naruto left and went into the elevator and when he got to the third floor he saw Suki heading to the mail room. "Hey" Naruto said as he walked in.

"Oh, you're working in the mail room today?" She asked as she started sorting through a full box of letters.

"Yeah"

"Cool" she said as she handed him a box "You can get started on these".

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the box.

"Sort through everything then we go and give them to the people that they were sent to" She said.

"Alright" He said as he started examining everything.

"So is Hinata your girl friend?" Suki asked noisily.

"Yeah" Naruto answered.

"How long have you guys been going out?"

"A month and a half"

"Oh"

The rest of the time it was silent and awkward as they sorted through mail. "Here I'll deliver them" Suki said as she took the stacks into her arms.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked as he handed her the last stack.

"No, its okay, I got it" She said as she stumbled out of the room barely able to see over the stack.

"Here" Naruto said as he tried to get a stack from her.

"No it's fine really I got it" she said as she kept walking.

He watched her as she kept walking until she stumbled and fell over tripping on her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah" she sighed "I guess we have to resort everything" She said annoyed.

"I got this you go back to the mail room" He said as he picked everything up.

"Okay…Thanks Naruto" She said as she went back to the mail room.

'_Crap, I don't even know anybody in the building, how am I supposed to deliver these?' _Naruto remembered as he finished picking up the last of the letters. He then went into the elevator and went to look for Hinata hoping she knew where people were. "Naruto" Hinata said as she was waiting outside the elevator doors to get in.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted.

"Where did you end up working?" Hinata asked as she stepped into the elevator.

"In the mail room with Suki"

"Oh" Hinata said somewhat jealous that Naruto was working with a girl, alone, in a mail room.

"Yeah, I was looking for you, where are you going?" Naruto asked oblivious to Hinata's jealousy.

"Just going to give this to someone on the first floor, what do you need?" Hinata asked

"I'm just delivering these letters; do you know the people in the building?"

"Some people, if you let me look through them I can show you where the people are on the way" Hinata said as she had an intention to keep Naruto out of the mail room as long as she could.

"Okay" He said handing her the box.

Hinata delivered what she had to and then helped Naruto find the people he had to hand his letters to. They walked and often Hinata would try to slow down do it could last longer, she probably could easily catch up on what she had to do when she got back…right? Eventually, almost an hour later, they had delivered every one of the letters and were on their way back to where they were supposed to be. "Thank you Hinata, I'm sorry I had to take you from your work, are you going to be in trouble for staying out so long?" Naruto asked concerned, if he had gotten Hinata in trouble on her first day she might soon be fired and he wouldn't have her to make work fun.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Hinata said as she smiled at him reassuringly.

"Okay, thanks again. I'll come back to you on lunch break and we can go get something to eat together" Naruto said as she started to walk out of the elevator on her floor.

"Bye" Hinata said as she watched the door close and Naruto go to his floor.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Suki asked as Naruto walked in an hour and 10 minutes later.

"Well I didn't know where anyone was so I ran into Hinata and she helped me" Naruto said embarrassed that he didn't know anyone in the building.

"That's why you should have let me do it then silly, I could have gotten done faster"

"Well I found everyone eventually…"

"Thanks" She said as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome"

"So um…Since you helped me why don't I take you out for lunch?" She asked as she blushed.

"Well Hinata and I were going to go…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry!" She said as her face went red with embarrassment.

"You should come with us though, the more the better!" He said as he realized she was embarrassed.

"Okay!" Suki said as she flashed a huge smile.

They kept working and had almost got everything finished. "Thirty more minutes until break" Suki said relived as she sorted through more mail.

"Thank goodness" Naruto said as looked up at the clock.

Suki then started walking toward Naruto to get his mail and put it together with the others, but instead trip. "Ops!" Suki squeaked as she fell toward him.

Naruto who was caught off guard fell over with her on top of him and their faces were less than inches apart. Just then Hinata had walked into the room and looked down at them. Naruto and Her locked eyes for a second then Hinata ran out of the room and into the elevator with tears flowing from her eyes. "Hinata…" Naruto said as he quickly got from under Suki only to have the elevator doors close on him.

"Shit" Naruto said cursing under his breath.

"I'm really sorry!" Suki said as she stood up.

……..

Hinata stood in the elevator and wiped her eyes,_ 'I knew I had a reason to worry…'_ she thought as the elevators doors opened. She walked outside and tried to compose herself as she took a deep breath and wiped away the last of her tears. "Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Yeah" She lied as she turned around to see it was another intern, how many kids her age worked in the office?

"Good, because beautiful girls shouldn't cry" The boy said as he walked toward her.

She turned red and looked down. "Hey, are you on your lunch break?" He asked.

"Um…Yeah" she said.

"Do you want to go out and eat with me?"

"I don't know I was supposed to go eat with my boyfriend, but…"

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door.

"Is that him?" The guy asked.

"Yes" Hinata answered.

"Well, he seems like he was looking for you…. bye" The boy said as he smiled at her and walked off.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked jealously.

"I don't know, at least we weren't on top of each other" Hinata said as she crossed her arms.

"Hinata, she fell on me, it was an accident"

Hinata looked at him in the eyes for a long time and could see he was telling the truth, but she couldn't shake the image from her head. "I'm sorry" Naruto said as he wiped an extra tear off her face.

"What's going on here?" Hiashi asked as he was leaving for lunch.

"Nothing" Hinata said.

"What did you do?" He asked as he turned to face Naruto.

"It was a misunderstanding this other intern fell on me and Hinata walked into the room and saw the wrong thing. I'm really, really sorry" Naruto said apologizing again.

Hiashi glared at him one last time and turned to Hinata who nodded in confirmation. "I'll be watching you Naruto" Hiashi said as he went to his car.

End of Chapter 12!

Over 2,000 words! Awesome, right? Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys are enjoying the chapters. Hope you enjoy this one!

Happy holidays!

-Hinata101


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A day at the office part 2

Naruto, Hinata and Suki ended up eating together in a pizza place. It was quiet and awkward until Naruto went to the bathroom. "I'm really sorry Hinata" Suki blurted to Hinata as she still felt kind of guilty.

"It's fine" Hinata said lying as she smiled _'Do it again though and something horrible is going to happen' _she thought to herself.

'_Wow, she's really forgiving to someone who she thought was after her boyfriend…'_ Suki thought as she looked at Hinata. "Are you guys ready to go?" Naruto asked as he walked out off the bathroom.

"Yeah" Suki and Hinata said as they got up.

They went back to the office and Naruto found where he was supposed to work, it was for some old guy who just needed Naruto to do grunt work that he was too lazy to do himself. "Here take this to the main office" He commanded after Naruto had gotten his coffee and organized his papers.

"Okay" Naruto said as he took hold of the box and made his way to Hiashi's.

Naruto walked down the halls and went in the elevator and went to Hiashi's office. In his office there were miniature rooms where employees did their work, as Naruto had made his way to Hiashi's office he overheard a conversation that was going on. There was flirting and some conversation about sabotaging something, that's when Naruto waited outside the door curious as to what they were planning. "…Yeah, he believed me, we'll have this place ruined by next month, I've finally earned his trust, and it only took me 5 months" A man said laughing.

"You've worked so hard, I'm really proud of you" A woman said seductively.

"All for you" He said as Naruto heard them making out.

'_They want to ruin Hiashi's business? What's going on here? Maybe I should tell him...' _Naruto thought as he examined the door only to see it was the office belonging to Hiashi's secretary. Just then he heard the woman's footsteps get closer to the door and the handle twist so he quickly took a huge step and hurried quickly to Hiashi. "Hey" Naruto said as he walked into Hiashi's office.

"What's in there?" Hiashi asked.

"Papers" Naruto said bluntly.

"Okay just set them near the my desk"

"Yes sir, um…Also can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Is there something weird going on with the secretary?" Naruto said trying to tell Hiashi about what he had witnessed.

"No. What have you heard?"

"I heard him and a woman discussing ruining the company, I thought I'd tell you, they sounded serious"

"Okay, thank you, good bye" Hiashi said as he started to dial his phone.

Naruto went back to work and eventually was dismissed, so he went to look for Hinata. "Hinata, are you done?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, are we leaving?" she said as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah"

They walked to the car hand in hand until a man confronted Naruto. "Hey, you got some big ears" The man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"You should know who I am, you told the boss what I was planning to do; maybe you should mind your own business" The man said as he balled his fist getting ready for a punch.

"Naruto what's going on?" Hinata asked worried as the man went for a punch to Naruto's face.

Naruto caught the punch in his hand and squeezed it. "Look, I wasn't trying to be a snitch, I heard that you wanted to sabotage the business and I told Mr. Hyuuga"

The man grunted as Naruto squeezed harder on his fist. "Leave" Naruto said as he dropped the man's fist.

Naruto and Hinata walked off and the guy walked in the opposite direction. "Naruto, what was that about?" Hinata asked.

"I overheard him and this woman discussing something about ruining the company so I told your dad, and he fired him." Naruto said.

"Oh" Hinata said.

They then got in the truck and Naruto drove Hinata home. "Thanks for the ride" Hinata said as she opened the car door.

"Bye" Naruto said as he pecked her on the forehead.

"Hello father" Hinata said as she walked into her house.

"Is Naruto still in the driveway?" Hiashi asked.

"No, he just drove off, why?"

"I wanted to thank him for telling me about my secretary, turns out if I didn't fire him we would have been broke; he was going to sabotage the company"

"Yeah we ran into the secretary on the way out, he wasn't too happy about being fired…"

……

Naruto returned home and came out of the car feeling like he had a cold. _'It's been a long day' _Naruto thought as he plopped down on his couch.

End of chapter 13

Reviews are much appreciated! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on his couch, where he had accidently fallen asleep watching T.V. He rubbed his eyes so he could adjust to the light and slowly sat up. He felt horrible and felt his burning forehead to see that he was sick, followed by his fever he had a cold. "AHHHHCCCCCHHHHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed violently.

"I'd better call Hinata to tell her I can't pick her up to go to work" He said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hey, do we have to work today?" Naruto asked in a scratchy voice.

"No… Naruto are you okay? You sound sick; do you want me to come over? I can bring some soup and I think I have some cold medicine…" Hinata asked as she began to trail off.

"You shouldn't, I don't want you to get sick too. I think I have some medicine somewhere…"

"No, it's fine, I'll be over in a few minutes. Bye"

"Thanks, bye" Naruto said as he hung up his phone.

About 20 minutes later Naruto's door bell rang, Naruto being too lazy to get up from the couch croaked in a barely audible voice for Hinata to come in. She opened the door to reveal herself in a doctor's mask, plastic gloves and holding a bag that looked full of stuff. Naruto looked in her direction and snickered. "I thought you didn't want me to get sick" Hinata said embarrassed.

"I know; I'm sorry" Naruto said as stopped laughing.

"Here, the medicine" Hinata said as she pulled out the cold pills to hand to Naruto "I'll get you some water and I'll start the soup" She then went to the kitchen and handed Naruto a glass of water.

Naruto swallowed the pills and relaxed as he waited for them to eventually take effect. "Do you want to go lay down in your bedroom?" Hinata asked as she removed her gloves that were easily becoming annoying and started doing something else.

"No, the couch is fine" Naruto said as he began to motion for Hinata to come over.

After she turned off the stove she came and sat next to him on the couch. "Can I lay my head on your lap?" Naruto asked drowsily.

"Um…Sure" Hinata said nervously.

Naruto gently laid his head on Hinata's lap and closed his eyes to relax. Hinata looked down at him and blushed; it had been the first time that she had looked at him this closely. Her eyes explored his face as she examined his child-like features, _'he looks so…innocent'_ Hinata thought as she brushed some hair from his face. Just then Naruto's eyes opened slowly to look up at her which caused Hinata to turn red. "You know Hinata, I'm completely vulnerable right now" Naruto said jokingly as he caressed her face.

"Naruto stop" Hinata said laughing as he sat up to face her and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Hinata, you'll be fine, you have that mask on" Naruto assured her as he cuddled with her.

"Okay" she said realizing she didn't really have a choice as Naruto lifted her onto his lap.

"Mmmm…" Naruto said as wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes so he could nap.

Hinata sat there and listened to Naruto's silent snore. She eventually dozed off and they slept.

* * *

A week had passed and school started back up only to surprise the students with a school camping trip. "So this Friday our whole Junior and Senior class is going camping as a weekend retreat, everyone will be sleeping in a tent with one other person….of the SAME gender" Kakashi said "There will be a sign up sheet going up before this period is over, choose you partners wisely, if you get in trouble it's going to be hell for everyone. Also bring plenty of blankets or you'll freeze. Other information will be going out during the week, I want everyone to take these permission forms now and have these turned in by Wednesday" He said as he passed out the forms.

Naruto examined the sheet and noticed that there was a spot for a parent/guardian signature, he sighed and realized he was going to have to go to his grandparent's sometime soon. "What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked at him with concern.

"Nothing" Naruto said smiling at her.

She stared at him and knew he was lying, but decided to drop it since it probably wasn't a big deal. She looked at the sheet longer and realized that there were quite a few parent signatures required _'I wonder how Naruto is going to get his filled out…'_ She thought until she suddenly remembered that he had grandparents somewhere. "Oh" Hinata said to herself quietly as she figured it out.

Minutes later the bell rang and the students flooded out of the room except for Naruto. "Kakashi sensei, I have a question regarding the permission slip" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I don't know who I should have sign my parent/guardian area, is there a way I can slip by?"

"You live alone? I think you could get by if I sign it… The administration doesn't even check those things anyway…"

"Okay, thank you sensei" Naruto said.

"Are you sure you don't have a guardian that could sign this"

"Well, it's complicated"

"How so?"

"It's a long story…"

"I can write you a pass" Kakashi said as he held up a slip.

Naruto told him his story of how his parents died and how his grandmother despised him. And after he finished he let out and exhausted sigh that was a long story to tell in one breath. "Well, there's not much I can do, I can write you a pass to miss the rest of school today so you can go get it signed, your attendance is pretty good so I think you'll be fine…" Kakashi said.

"Okay, thanks" Naruto said as he took the slip and went up to the office to check out.

He sat in his car and began to take the 3 hour drive to his grandparents. "I hope they have the same number" He said as he pulled out his cell phone and hoped that his grandfather would pick up.

"Hello? Naruto? What do you need?" His grandfather asked as he looked at the caller ID.

"Oh, well there's this thing I need signed to go on a field trip I was wondering if I could come over to get it signed" Naruto said relieved that his grandfather was the one who answered.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. You're grandmother went shopping for a few hours so she shouldn't be here when you get here"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours"

With that they hung up and Naruto drove on.

Lunch

"Hinata, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I saw him earlier…" Hinata said concerned.

"I didn't see him in the hall way…" Shikamaru said as he remembered that he usually saw Naruto on his way to second period.

Naruto drove into the familiar driveway and walked out to see his grandfather waiting for him. "Hello" His grandfather said.

"Hey" Naruto said as he handed the permission slip and a pen to his grandfather.

"A camping trip… sounds fun" He said as he signed where needed.

"Yeah" Naruto said nodding.

"So you drove 3 hours to get this signed, what's important about it? Do you have a girl friend?"

"Well camping would be nice I haven't really gone before" He said avoiding the girl friend question.

"Oh okay" His grandfather said as he handed him the papers back.

"Alright, thanks" Naruto said as he began to leave when another car came into the drive way.

It was his grandmother. She got out of the car and glared at Naruto as he got into his truck trying to avoid any contact. Naruto drove off with his grandfather waving him good bye and his grandmother giving him a scowling look. As he left Naruto sighed in relief that he was able to avoid her.

Hinata walked out of school and pulled out her cell phone to call Naruto as he had been absent all day except for first period. "Hello?" a male voice said over the phone.

"Naruto, what happened? You disappeared after first period, are you sick again?" She asked concerned.

"No I'm fine" he said "I had to go to my grandparents, are you still at school?"

"Yeah, I am" She said as she wanted to ask him about his grandparents, he hasn't really mentioned them to her before.

"Okay if you wait for a few more minutes I'll pick you up"

"Alright"

The call ended and Hinata waited. _'I wonder why he doesn't live with his grandparents….' _Hinata thought. Moments later a blue truck pulled up and she walked towards it and got in. "Hey" Naruto said as he turned up the heater.

"Hello" Hinata replied back as she closed the door and Naruto began to drive.

They remained silent until Hinata subtly brought up his grandparents. "So…What are your grandparents like?" She asked.

"Old" he said attempting to ignore the question.

She looked at him and tried to get another answer "Where do they live?"

"In a house"

"Naruto, don't you think it's weird I don't know anything about your family?" she asked quietly.

Naruto sighed "It's not a big deal; I don't even live with them"

Hinata looked at him for a while "I want to know though, I feel like I don't know much about you" she pleaded.

He glanced at her with was probably his worst mistake because the way her eyes were looking at him he wasn't going to be able to resist "Okay" he said as he began to tell his story again for the second time today.

She stared at him and tried to soak in what she had just heard; her eyes softened up as she looked at him and felt bad for squeezing it out of him. "Oh" Was all she could manage to say.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, I like to keep it to myself because it's really not that bad, I'm used to it" Naruto said as he could feel her sorrowful stare.

"I'm sorry" She said facing forward again "Thank you for telling me"

"Yeah" He said.

The rest of the ride was silent as they pulled up onto the drive way and they departed.

End Of chapter 14.!


	15. Camping, games and consequences

Chapter 15

Wow, I'm really happy that I've gotten this far, thanks for all the reviews, the favorites and etc. Still trying to figure out a way to end it (I don't think I can continue this forever, ha ha). Anyway, enjoy!

Wednesday came and every one had turned in their permission slips and signed up for partners. Tenten and Hinata paired up, as did Sasuke and Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura and Neji and Naruto. Then before anyone knew it Friday had come and everyone loaded up on the bus in the morning as they set off to go to a campsite an hour and a half away from the school. "Hinata, why don't you sit with Naruto?" Sakura whispered into Hinata's ear as they started getting on the bus.

"I thought we were all going to sit in our tent groups?" Hinata asked.

"Nope"

"Oh, okay then" Hinata said as she got on the bus and got a seat for her and Naruto.

"Hey" Naruto said as he neared her "Can I sit here?"

Hinata nodded her head and he took a seat "It's so cold" Naruto complained as he shivered.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed as she fixed her jacket.

"You know what keeps people warm?" Ino asked from behind "cuddling" she said answering her own question jokingly.

"Good idea" Naruto said as he playfully wrapped his arms around Hinata which caused her to blush.

They arrived at the camp and everyone got their tents to set up. Tenten and Hinata found a spot and started to set up everything. "Hinata, do you know how to set these things up?" Tenten asked hopeful that Hinata might be able to show her how.

"Um…No" Hinata answered "I've never really been camping before" She confessed meekly.

"Oh, okay" Tenten said as she started to examine the instructions carefully.

After many attempts (3 to be exact) they set up their tent. "Finally" Neji teased as he and Naruto came up behind them.

"Oh yeah and you just snapped your fingers and your tent set up" Tenten complained.

"Actually, Naruto has gone camping before so we were able to set it up within eight minutes…"

"Whatever…" Tenten said as she and Hinata had at least spent 25 setting theirs up.

"You want to go for a walk?" Neji asked her as his hand grasped hers.

"Sure" she said as they walked off.

Neji took a quick glance back at Naruto and Hinata then Neji and Tenten disappeared out of sight. "Let's walk too" Hinata said as she started off in the opposite direction.

Naruto followed and they intertwined hands. They walked for a while and found themselves far from everyone as the chatter of students was becoming fainter and the tents became harder to find. "So…" Naruto said as he started to walk slower.

"What?" Hinata asked as he came to a stop.

Naruto hugged her waist and looked her in the eye. "Oh" Hinata said blushing, coming to the realization that he wanted to make out.

Their lips met and Naruto started walked backward to lead them to a tree, but instead of finding a tree Naruto tripped over a root which sent him and Hinata to the ground. Naruto's hands had accidently sunk down Hinata's back, to her bottom, which caused her to turn red. "Oh…umm ops" Naruto said as he moved his hands embarrassed and blushing.

"We should probably go back…" Naruto said as he and Hinata started to get back up.

"Yeah…" She agreed.

Hinata misplaced her hand as she tried to push from the ground to get up so she fell forward which caused her and Naruto to land back on the ground. Naruto laughed as he had found something funny with him and Hinata repeatedly falling forward, Hinata joined and the laughter eventually. "Just can't keep off me, can you Hinata?" He joked as he brushed some hair back from her face.

"I guess not" She said giggling.

He held her chin and kissed her then which sent them back to making out. "Okay, I really think we need to go now" Hinata said pulling away, 45 minutes had gone by since they left and knowing Neji he might pop up soon.

"Okay" Naruto said whining.

"Where have you guys been?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Hinata came back.

"We went for a walk" Naruto said.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are in so much trouble, no one knew where you guys went and Kakashi is pissed…." Sakura said.

"What?!!" Hinata squeaked.

"Just kidding" Sakura said laughing at Hinata's face.

"Sakurrraaa…." Hinata groaned.

"Calm down, I was just playing" Sakura said between laughs.

Hours passed and Then the bon fire started, they roasted hot dogs and made smores as they sat close to the fire for warmth. Eventually group by group the fire was left and students went to their tents. "Hey, I got an idea" Ino said as they began to all walk back to their tents.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Truth or dare, who's in?" She asked.

Everyone agreed and they went to find a place to sit. They gathered in a circle and sat on the cold leaf covered ground. "Okay, who's starting?" Sakura asked as she accommodated herself.

"I will" Ino said as she contemplated who to pick as her first victim.

"Alright, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare" He said.

"Kiss Naruto" She said smirking.

"What!? No" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"Just on the hand" she negotiated.

Sasuke sighed grabbed Naruto's hand and brought his cold hand to his mouth and quickly, almost as if he hadn't moved pulled it in and then away from his face. "Gross" Naruto complained.

"How do you think I feel? I don't even know where your hand has been" Sasuke said wiping his mouth.

Everyone laughed and they moved onto the next person which was Naruto. "Okay, Ino" He said getting ready for revenge.

"Dare" She answered up for anything that Naruto threw at her.

He sat there for a few seconds and finally came up with something "I dare you to eat a bug".

Ino looked at him incredulously. "Here" Naruto said handing her a worm that he had found near him.

"No way" she said stubbornly.

"Okay...then stick it in your mouth for 5 seconds" Naruto said coming up with something else.

She stared repulsively at the worm and took it from his hands, she stuck it in her mouth and the group started to count "1…..2……3…….-" they stopped counting as Ino spit out the worm and coughed.

"I was surprised you lasted that long" Naruto said to himself.

"Don't expect me to kiss you good night" Shikamaru said somewhat joking.

Ino glared at him and they began to move to the next person. "Neji" Shikamaru said as he pointed.

"Truth"

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Neji looked up in deep thought "I was pantsed, in front of my whole class in the 10th grade"

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked.

"My underwear was pulled down too" Neji said barely audible.

People laughed to tears. Neji sighed embarrassed that he had told them that. "Okay my turn!" Sakura said "Hinata".

"Dare" Hinata said unsure if she should have chosen that.

"Go jump into the lake, in your underwear"

Hinata took a deep breath and everyone followed as they walked 5 minutes to the lake. "Are you sure?" Naruto whispered to Hinata concerned that she was going to freeze.

"Yeah" Hinata assured him as she herself had second thoughts.

Eventually they got there and Hinata began to slip off her clothes. They clapped as she prepared to jump, and she took a deep breath and quickly went in. "Holy Sh**!" Hinata yelled which caused a loud laughter.

Naruto ran to her offering her his huge jacket. She crawled out and gladly took they jacket. "Thanks" she said as she wrapped herself in it.

"Are you okay?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just cold" she said shivering.

"Come on, let's go to our tent" Tenten said as she grabbed Hinata's pile of clothes.

Hinata followed clutching tightly to Naruto's jacket. Everyone else lingered for a few more moments and then dispersed. _'I'm going to be sleeping in the same tent as Neji'_ Naruto thought dreadfully as he finally came to the realization. "Hello?" Neji said waving a hand in front of Naruto to get his attention.

"Huh?" He said as he stopped spacing out.

"Get in the tent" Neji said.

"Oh" Naruto said as he got in.

Everyone eventually went to sleep and morning came. "Achoo!" Hinata sneezed quietly.

Tenten rolled over and Hinata sneezed over and over again. "Are you okay?" Tenten asked as she watched Hinata's sneezing fit.

"I…don't…know" Hinata said between sneezes.

"I'm going to go see if one of the teachers have cold medicine" Tenten said as she threw on a sweatshirt and a jacket.

Hinata laid there congested and feeling horrible. "I'm back" Tenten said as she came back 10 minutes later "Kakashi said you need to stay in the tent until you feel better, he gave me this" She said holding up a liquid "and this" she said holding up Claritin.

"Alright" Hinata said.

Tenten left her with the liquid medicine and went to get them some breakfast. Hinata drank the syrup and tried her best not to spit it out. "Bleh" she said after she swallowed it.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked Tenten in the food area.

"She's sick; I think it was jumping in that water. She sounds horrible" Tenten said.

"Oh" Naruto said "Do you want me to take her breakfast? You should eat with Neji." He volunteered.

"Thanks" She said handing him a plate that had Hinata's breakfast.

Naruto walked out and went to the tent. He was able to easily identify it by Hinata's muffled sneezes. "Hinata" Naruto said as he began to open the tent.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's my turn to take care of you" He said as he started to spoon feed her.

"I can feed myself" she said as she tried to get the spoon from him.

"Come on Hinata open wide" He said.

"But-"

She opened wide and he put the food in her mouth and she gave up trying to feed herself. "There" Naruto said as he gave her the last bite "Did you take the pills yet?"

She shook her head and Naruto gave her some water to take the pills with. She swallowed and laid back down. "Okay, thank you Naruto I think I'm going to sleep for a while"

"Okay" he said lying down with her.

"You don't have to stay" she said turning to him.

"I want to" He said.

It was quiet and Hinata dozed off. Naruto turned on his side and watched her sleep….

End of Chapter 15!

Review, review, review! I need some suggestions on chapters later on/ the ending. Thank you for reading!


	16. The last day

Chapter 16

The last day of the camping trip had come, they were leaving tomorrow morning. "Hinata, are you feeling better?" Naruto asked as he saw Hinata at breakfast.

"Yeah, thanks" She said smiling.

"Do you want to go canoeing?" He asked.

"Sure"

"Okay, after breakfast then" He said as they took a seat with the group.

"Alright" She agreed.

Naruto and Hinata walked down to the lake and untied a canoe and removed the tarp from the top. "Here you can go ahead" Naruto said as he held the canoe steady for her.

Hinata quickly got on and Naruto followed after her. "Wow, I've never been on a canoe before" Hinata said as she began to paddle.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Hinata confirmed sheepishly.

Naruto chuckled "What?" Hinata asked embarrassed.

"Nothing" he said as he stopped laughing.

"Our last day" Hinata said staring off into space.

"Yeah, we should come back; you need to learn to set up a tent" he said jokingly.

Hinata punched him playfully. "Ouch" Naruto said pretending he was hurt "Kiss it" He said pointing to his shoulder.

Hinata laughed and kissed it "My lips hurt too" he said leaning in.

"Do they feel better now?" She asked as she kissed him.

"I don't know, I think I need one more" He said pulling her in.

Her hands entangled in his golden locks and he held her face in his hands. They eventually pulled away to breath and found themselves being pushed by a current. Hinata looked up and noticed that the clouds were gray. "Naruto, I think we need to go back" Hinata said as she pointed up to the sky.

"Whoa" Naruto said surprised, no one said it was going to rain.

They started paddling, but the current was too strong and the cold rain started to fall. "Here" Naruto said as he lifted the tarp that was once covering the canoe. Hinata went under and was barely in "Come on I don't bite" he said as he pulled her in to his chest.

She closed her eyes and hugged him trying to stay warm. _'I really hope it doesn't start lightening' _she prayed, but right when she did that a loud noise came. Startled, she squeezed Naruto tighter. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he tilted her face up toward him.

"I don't like lightening" she confessed.

"Put these in" Naruto said removing his iPod ear phones from his pocket.

She put them in and he began to play some loud music, she looked at him confused until she realized that she could no longer hear the lightening. Naruto slipped out from under the tarp and said that they were going to have to pull into the nearest area. Moments later Hinata saw Naruto hold his hand out for her to grab. They walked into the woods and sat under a tree. "Naruto, you're soaked" Hinata said as she took out her ear phones "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" He lied as he tried to keep from shivering.

"If you want to stay warm you might want to strip down…" Hinata said quietly as she blushed.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Umm…Well I read somewhere that the best way to stay warm if you're soaked is to strip down and wrap yourself in something dry" She said.

"Oh yeah, I heard that somewhere too, good idea" He said as he began to remove his jacket which caused Hinata's face turned red "Do you mind?" He asked as he watched Hinata's face turn crimson.

"No!" She squeaked as she turned away.

Naruto chuckled then got stripped down to his under shirt and his boxers and threw his remaining clothes on a nearby branch "Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"You can turn your head over here, I'm not naked" He said as he gently pulled her face toward him "See?"

"Oh" She said relieved.

"Are you going to keep me warm?" He asked holding his arms out.

She wrapped her arms around him and plugged the earphones back in as they waited for the storm to calm. 30 minutes later Hinata was able to remove the earphones and after Naruto slipped his slightly dryer clothes on, they climbed back into the boat. "Thank you" Hinata said.

"Yeah" He said as they started to pull into the dock area.

"Are you guys okay?" Tenten asked as she ran up to Naruto and Hinata.

"Yeah, we're fine" Hinata said.

"Thank goodness, that storm was horrible; we didn't know where you were…Neji almost went out to find you"

"Where is he?"

"Everyone was in the food area until the storm calmed he should be around here…"

"Okay" Hinata said as she began to look for Neji.

"I'll come with you" Tenten said as she caught up with Hinata.

Naruto also left to go find some dry clothes. "Where have you been?" Sasuke asked as Naruto went in the tent.

"Well Hinata and I went canoeing and got caught in the storm…" Naruto said as he began to change.

"You're soaked" Sasuke complained as the extra water from Naruto's clothes got on him.

_______________

Chapter 16 is done!

Thanks for reading; I'm working on a new fan fiction for Sakura x Sasuke, so be sure to read it! (If you would like to) don't forget to review! ;)


	17. Unexpected

Chapter 17

They had arrived after the 3 day trip had ended. The students dispersed off the bus and all flooded out as they collected their baggage and were relieved to finally go home. "Wow Sasuke, you're stubbly" Sakura complained as she rubbed her hand on his cheek.

"I forgot my razor, I'll shave it when I get home" He said as the stubble was bothering him too.

"You've got stubble too" Hinata said as she looked as Naruto and touched his cheek.

"Feels manly don't it" Naruto joked making him and Hinata laugh.

"Let's go home" Naruto said putting his arm over her and taking her bag as they made their way to his truck.

He threw their bags in the back and they got inside. Naruto started driving down the road and turned on the radio; then slightly rolled down the window. "Hmm…That's odd…." Naruto said to himself as he noticed the car in front of him was driving weird.

"It is…" Hinata agreed.

Suddenly, the car in front of them shirked to a stop. "Damn! Hold on Hinata!" He said panicking as he slammed on the brakes.

Hinata obediently held on to her seat belt tightly, but Naruto realized that they weren't going to stop in time and almost, as an instinct, kept his foot on the brake and hugged Hinata into his chest. Milliseconds later the cars collided and the windshield shattered. When Hinata opened her eyes she sighed relived that she was still breathing, not even much aware to how many cuts she had. She then moved her eyes to Naruto and her heart skipped a beat, he had his eyes closed and glass had pierced his skin leaving him bloody. "Naruto? Naruto!" She yelled as she shook him breaking into sobs.

She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed 911 trying to control her crying "Hello, there's been a car accident, someone stopped in front of us and we couldn't stop fast enough. I think the driver was drunk…." She continued breathing heavily as she tried to calm down.

She hung up the phone after the operator assured someone was on their way. She then attempted to lift Naruto out of the car clearing the glass out of her way as she tried to open the car door. Moments later the sirens sounded coming toward them. They took Naruto and Hinata into the ambulance and whoever had been in front of them had been lead into a police car.

The ambulance had arrived at the hospital and the medics lead Naruto to a hospital room where he was laid on the bed. "He's going to be okay, just a slight comma, a broken arm and a sprained ankle" The doctor had said as he came into the room 30 minutes later.

"As for you, you're wrist is sprained" said the doctor.

"Okay, thank you" Hinata said.

Then after writing a few things down on a clip board, he left. Hinata walked around the room looking for service on her cell phone until finally she was able to get 3 solid bars. "Hello?" Neji answered.

"Hey, Neji, can you tell father I've gotten in a car accident I'm fine but-"

"What? What happened?"

"There was someone drunk in front of us as we were driving home and they stopped and Naruto had to slam on his breaks, but we didn't stop fast enough and Naruto protected me, but now he's in a comma…" Hinata said as her eyes started flooding.

"Okay, I'll drive over right now; do you want me to call everyone else?"

"Thank you, and yes" Hinata said as she hung up and wiped her eyes "I'm a mess" she murmured to herself.

Well within 20 minutes after calling, Neji arrived to Naruto's room and stopped at the doorway to see Hinata sitting on a chair her eyes watching patiently for him to wake up. "Hey" Neji said walking in.

Hinata looked up and him and nodded saying a silent hello. He then pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "Everyone else is coming soon, Hiashi was in a meeting, but I'm sure he'll get the message… How long until Naruto wakes up?" Neji asked.

"I don't know… he's been out for almost 2 hours..."

Neji nodded and stayed quiet as he rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Thanks" she whispered as she continued to stare into space.

"Hey guys" Sakura said as she came in followed by Tenten, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru an hour later.

Hinata and Neji both looked up and nodded. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all went up to Hinata hugged her. "Hinata, let's go for a walk, you don't look well" Tenten said.

Hinata nodded and they left. "What happened?" Sasuke asked "You didn't really say much on the phone…"

"They were driving and some drunk was driving in front and suddenly stopped not leaving any time for the brakes to fully kick in and bam, this" Neji said as he started to feel enraged.

"Whoa, calm down" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry" Neji said as he pressed his fingertips to his temples.

"How long until Naruto wakes up, it shouldn't be too long right?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea" Neji said.

It stayed silent for a while and Naruto flinched slightly "Is he awake?" Sasuke asked.

A few moments later a nurse entered and took a look at the machine. "Hmm….He should wake up soon" The nurse said as the beeps became more frequent "I'll come back later when he's awake, that way I can apply the cast" she said as she jotted a few things on the clipboard near Naruto's bed and got ready to leave.

"Okay, thank you" Neji said.

She then nodded and left, "I hope Hinata gets back soon…" Neji muttered to himself.

"We're back" Sakura said followed by everyone else.

"Naruto is going to wake up soon" Shikamaru said.

"Okay" Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto's bedside and held his hand.

They stared anxiously and about 15 minutes later Naruto's eyes stared to move as they tried to open. "Naruto…" Hinata said as his head turned toward her.

He moaned and his eyes opened. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded as he adjusted to the light. Everyone stared as he awoke "What's everyone doing here?" he managed to choke out silently.

"We came to see you" Sasuke said.

"Thanks" He said just barely audible.

The nurse then came in "Time to get bandaged up" she said as she grabbed Naruto's left arm and another nurse that came in and worked on Hinata's wrist.

"Thank you" Hinata said as the nurse finished wrapping her up.

"Well, Bye!" Everyone, but Neji and Hinata, said as they left.

"Bye" Naruto said as he had woken up fully.

"We should probably get going too, Hinata" Neji said as he checked his watch.

"Yeah" she said nodding, but not really wanting to agree.

"Wait" Naruto said reaching for Hinata "Can I borrow Hinata for a moment, alone?"

"You've got 5 minutes" Neji said leaving "I'll pull up to the front to get you Hinata"

As soon as Neji left, Naruto motioned for Hinata to come over. She walked over to him blushing, when she was at his bed side his hand brushed up against her cheek pulling her face to his until their lips collided for a quick peck. "Hinata" He whispered as their lips separated "Thank you".

"What?" She asked "You saved me, I should be thanking you"

"Well, it doesn't matter, we're both fine, that's all I care about" He said whispering the last part.

"Yeah" She nodded.

They stayed silent meeting each other's gaze, "Well I don't want to keep you for too long" he said taking her hand and pulling her back toward him.

Then just as he was about to pull Hinata in for a kiss she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck and Naruto's hands stayed still as his body, startled by her confidence. She soon pulled away and began to walk away. She stopped at the door way to take one last look at him and smiled before turning away and leaving. Naruto stared blankly as she left, feeling hot as he replayed what just happened in his head _'Man, this is a turnaround…'_

Hinata stood in the empty elevator and realized what she just did feeling embarrassed _'What came over me?'_ she asked herself as she turned red.

End of chapter 17

I feel horrible for taking forever to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter though, be sure review please!

Thanks and Sorry,

Hinata 101.


	18. A day at the fair

Chapter 18

2 months passed by as Hinata and Naruto's wounds had healed, they went to court settling everything once and for all, the drunk was sent to jail for 3 years, and the whole incident was almost a distant memory. Everything seemed to be going fine as school would almost be over, and the date of the prom had been released that morning over the school announcements during first period.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and tried to read the other's expression, when you're going out do you just assume that your both going to each dance together?, "Would you like to go to prom together?" Naruto asked as he finally gave up with the guessing game.

"Of course" Hinata said as she smiled.

Naruto watched her as she seemed to space out, probably planning out the whole prom in her head, which caused him to chuckle at how much of a girl she was. "What's funny?" Hinata asked snapping into her senses.

"Nothing, nothing" he said swiping his hand in front of himself.

She raised her brow at him and he only grinned which caused her to smile.

Lunch came and Sakura and Ino were already talking about their shopping trip that they would need to get the necessities for prom. "You know we have a month to get everything together right?" Shikamaru said as the squeals pierced his ears.

"Yes, but time is wasting, prom has to be perfect!" Ino said dramatically.

"What a drag" Shikamaru murmured under his breath.

'_Thank goodness Hinata's not crazy' _Naruto thought gratefully.

After School  
"Hey Hinata" Naruto said as he passed by her locker and waited for her to pack up.

"Hello" she said smiling at him as she closed her locker.

Naruto's hands intertwined with Hinata's and they headed for the truck. "Do you want to go anywhere before we go home?" Naruto asked wanting to stay out as long as possible "We can go to the movies, the mall, get some ramen, anything".

"Hm..." she pondered "We can go to the fair" She said smiling.

"Alright" He said smiling also as he started the car.

They drove to the fair and Naruto was rambling like an excited child. "Naruto, why are you so bouncy?" Hinata asked as she laughed.

"I've never been to a fair before, and I'm really excited that I'm going with you" He said as they turned into the parking lot.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup, my grandparents hated fairs"

"Oh"

"Let's have a great time"

"Yeah"

They got out of the truck and made their way to the ticket booth where they purchased several tickets for games and rides. "Let's go on the merry go round!" Naruto said as he pulled her hand skipping.

She laughed and went along with him. Naruto and Hinata went on almost every single ride. "Hey, Hinata lets go play some games!" Naruto suggested.

"Okay" she said happy that Naruto was enjoying himself.

They went to the game booths and Naruto pulled out the remainder of his tickets. He decided to play the game of knocking over bottles. Naruto played and ended up using a lot of his tickets. "Naruto are you sure you want to keep playing? You've used a lot of tickets" Hinata asked as he repeatedly lost.

"What kind of a boy friend would I be if I didn't win you something?" Naruto said.

"Naruto…" She whispered "You don't have to"

"Yeah, I do" Naruto said as he gave the vendor another ticket.

Hinata sighed and Naruto threw the ball and knocked all the bottles down. "Which stuffed animal do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Surprise me" Hinata said.

Naruto picked out the large panda that was almost bigger than Hinata. "Thanks" She said kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled "You're welcome".

"Well, I had a lot of fun" Naruto said "You want to go to dinner? On me"

"Sure, let me call home" Hinata said making a quick call.

They got into Naruto's truck and Hinata held her panda in her lap. "Where are we going to eat?" Hinata asked.

"Where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

She looked at him and smiled "Ramen" she said knowing that's probably where he wanted to go.

"You're amazing" He said grinning ear to ear.

She blushed and giggled. When they pulled into the parking lot they went in and ate dinner.

"I had a lot of fun today" Hinata said as Naruto parked in front of her house.

"Me too" He said as he took off his seat belt and faced toward her.

She also undid her seat belt and faced toward him. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in toward her kissing her. She returned the kiss as she placed her hands on both sides of his face. Moments passed and they pulled away to breathe. "Bye" Hinata said smiling.

"Bye" Naruto said as she left.

End of chapter

Hope you enjoyed it! Review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Naruto and Hinata sat in science listening to Tsunade's lecture "Okay, pair up in groups; you have till the rest of class to finish this work sheet!"

Hinata and Naruto who were already sitting at the same lab table turned toward each other and split up the work. "So, Hinata, do you want to 'study' after school?" Naruto asked using air quotes.

"Sure" She said smiling; it had been a while since the last time they hung out. 

"Alright, my place" He said getting excited.

They worked on the sheet and by the time they finished the bell rang. "Okay, I'll meet you at your locker" Naruto said as him and Hinata went their separate ways.

Hinata went through her locker and put away her books, she then smiled as she saw the photo booth pictures her and Naruto took weeks ago, _'Naruto's so goofy_' she thought as she let out a small laugh. "Hey" Naruto said surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey" She said pretending to not be startled.

"What? No scream?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nope" She said defiantly.

His eyes looked into her neat locker and then looked over at a notebook that grabbed his attention. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he reached for the notebook.

"No-nothing" She said trying to take it out of his hands.

He kept the book out of her reach and took notice to the 'N.U+H.H' written inside a heart. "Aw, Hinata, that's adorable" He said as he flipped through the pages to see some other little doodles.

"Stop!" she said turning red.

He handed her the book and she shoved it into her locker and shut it. "Sorry" he said as he let go of her.

"It's okay" She said flustered.

He held out his hand toward her and she grabbed it, then they started walking toward Naruto's truck.

Naruto flipped through the channels and eventually turned off the T.V "Nothing's on" He complained.

Hinata sighed and before she knew it she was laughing. "Naruto, stop it!" she said in between laughing as she was being tickled.

"Make me" He said playfully.

She got up and ran around the couch, through the kitchen and then when she had nowhere to go but forward she ran down the hallway where she found herself cornered in Naruto's room, which was when she tripped over a large pile of clothes and on to his bed. "Looks like you lost" he said as he came at her with his hands in front of him.

She closed her eyes as she anticipated the tickle attack that awaited her, seconds later though she opened her eyes to see Naruto hovering over her to place a playful kiss on her nose. She then took this time to poke her fingers at his sides "Ouch, Hinata!" He said laughing and tickling her back.

Moments passed and they tickled each other back and forth until they stopped to take a breather. "Ow" Hinata said as she moved her hands down to massage her abs.

"I surrender!" Naruto said plopping himself down on the bed next to her.

She laughed and rested her head on his chest "Okay, what do I win?"

He thought for a moment and smiled "I don't know, what do you want?" He asked jokingly.

"You" She said.

"Oh, that's all?" He said.

"Yes" She said as she turned on her side to see him, he rolled over and lifted himself over her.

Her cheeks turned pink as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, her arms wrapped around his neck and their tongues danced, as they continued to kiss Hinata found herself unbuttoning Naruto's shirt to reveal his chest. Naruto then unbuttoned the first 5 buttons of Hinata's blouse and pulled away to take off his shirt and kiss her neck. She looked up at the ceiling and her fingers tangled themselves in Naruto's hair, after a few seconds Naruto pulled away, "I like winning" Hinata said as she smiled up at him.

"You should win more often" Naruto said.

She laughed as he sat down next to her.

They sat there in silence as Naruto played with her hair "Man, you have a lot of hair on your head" He said jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess I do" she said looking up at him smiling.

They sat there relaxed as Naruto continued to play with Hinata's hair and Hinata held on to Naruto's free hand and massaged it, playing with his fingers. "I missed hanging out with you" Hinata said bringing his hand to her lips to kiss it.

"Me too" He said, with all this senior stuff, they hadn't really been able to get together.

"I wish I could freeze time to right here, you know?" She said.

"Hinata, I lo-" Naruto started before being interrupted by Hinata's ringing cell phone.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized before answering her phone.

"Hello, father?" She answered.

The voice spoke on the other end of the phone and the girl nodded her head obediently. "Yes, I'll be home soon" she said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

She groaned "I have to go home, anyway what were you saying before we were interrupted?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about" He said "Let's get you home"

"Okay" she agreed as she hopped off his bed and grabbed her stuff.

They went out to the truck and went the five or so minutes that it takes to get to her house and when they go there Naruto went into park. "Bye" She said opening the door.

"Not so fast" He said leaning over to pull her into a kiss.

She returned the kiss and then they parted against each other's will. Naruto watched her walk in her house and then drove home thinking about what would have happed it he was able to finish his sentence…


	20. Prom Night

Chapter 20

It was prom, every girl's dream and every boy's nightmare. Naruto took a shower and started to put on his tux, it was 15 minutes before the limo would arrive and he would get in to meet the girls at the Neji and Hinata's. He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Hinata all dressed up.

It was about 6 o'clock and the girls were busting their butts to get ready in time, which was almost normal since they started to get ready about four hours ago and they were girls. It was ten minutes before they were to go down stairs so they rushed to put on their dresses and accessorize. After they finished, they complimented how great they all looked, which wasn't hard because it was true.

They headed down stairs where their boyfriends stared in awe of their four hours work. Naruto fixed his eyes on Hinata, she was wearing a long strapless blue gown, that flowed behind her, and her hair was down, curled into big spirals. "You look amazing" Naruto complimented as she walked toward him.

Her face, already slightly pink from the blush, became red. "Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself" she said adjusting his bow.

They all went out to the front yard where they posed for pictures, laughing, smiling, and just having a good time. When the pictures were finished they went into the limo to go to eat at their reserved restaurant and then to the prom.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto joked as he held his hand out to Hinata.

"Of course" she said giggling.

They swayed as a slow song came on. "My heart's beating so fast right now" Naruto said barely audible to Hinata as he moved her hand to his heart.

Hinata could feel it, his heart beating almost out of his chest, "Mine too" she confessed moving his hand to her chest also.

They smiled at each other, and continued to move to the slow beat of the music. After, the songs that followed became constantly faster, and the dance floor heated up. Five songs later, Naruto led her outside where they found a bench. There were few, to no people around them and they enjoyed the comfort of the somewhat chilly weather, cooling off from the heat they had endured. "This is much better" Hinata said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're the one that I'm here with" Naruto said resting his head on hers.

"I am too" she said.

He moved away for a moment to remove his jacket and drape it over her shoulders as the coldness was more evident. "Thanks" she said.

"Anytime"

"I'm happy that I was hit in the head in dodgeball that time" she said, embracing the warmth of Naruto's tuxedo jacket.

"Hinata?" He said.

"Hm?"

"I love you" he tried to say before he stopped himself.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and pulled his chin toward her face, "I love you too" she whispered before kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed until breathing was mandatory. They took in large gasps of air "Wow" Naruto said between taking in huge amounts of air.

She felt a smile come across her face and Naruto held her hand as they went back to the dance floor. They found some people in their group and joined them in dancing until the last song came on and they found their partner. "That was easily the best night of my life" Ino said as they walked back toward the limo.

"Mhm" Tenten agreed.

"So, Hinata, what were you and Naruto outside for?" Sakura asked.

"Getting fresh air, talking" She said.

"What did you guys 'talk' about?" Ino asked putting air quotes around talk.

"He told me that he loved me" Hinata said, feeling her heart flutter at the though of it.

"Did you say it back?" Tenten asked as they all leaned in for the answer.

"Of course!" Hinata said.

They patted her on the back in a way a guy would after he lost his v-card. When they got into the limo everyone relaxed as they rested from all the energy they exerted through dancing. "I had a great time with you tonight, Naruto" Hinata said.

"Me too" He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You should sneak into my room tonight" Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear.

He looked at her incredulously, "Are you sure this a good idea?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Alright, I'll come over after I get dropped off, I'll text you on my way over okay?"

"Sounds great"

Sure enough, Naruto found himself on his way to Hinata's and thought about how risky it was that they would get caught, which made him eager, anxious, and nervous. He parked away from the house on the corner. When he walked up to the house he saw Hinata's room as the only one with a light still on, he then found himself challenged to find a way to get to the second floor. Luckily, he found a tree that was close enough to the house for him to hop over to the roof and over to Hinata's room. When he was on the roof, he went to Hinata's bedroom window and lightly tapped it. In excitement, she opened the window and saw Naruto standing in his hoodie and jeans. "Hey" she whispered as he climbed in.

"Hey" He said softly, noticing she had changed from her dress and into her pajamas.

She closed her window and turned on her bedside lamp and turned her ceiling light off. She then led Naruto to her bed where she laid down and he followed, hovering over her. He bent down, and their lips met. It was a steamy and hot, in between short breaths they went back for more. Slowly, Hinata lifted Naruto's hoodie, he took if off and threw it on the floor. She rested a hand on his shoulder, where she could feel his heart beating out of his chest, much like her own. Eventually, they were both stripped down to their underwear. and Naruto had began to kiss where her neck and shoulders met. Hinata used this time to breathe and then thought about how these kinds of things worked, and was getting nervous at the thought of Naruto wanting to have sex, something she wanted to wait until she was married for. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly as he felt her tense up.

She nodded. "We're not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable" He whispered as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb "I promise"

She loosened up "How did I get so lucky?" she asked.

"I ask myself the same thing" He said planting a kiss on her forehead "Anyway, I should get going"

They got up and Hinata walked with him to her window as he threw on his clothes. "Bye Naruto" She said as he started to open her window.

"Bye" He said before he surprised her with a kiss.

Hinata kissed him back, and when they pulled apart she watched him hop onto the tree and climb down. She then closed the window and fell asleep thinking about him.

Wow! Chapter 20, and it only took me a few months! Sorry I took forever .

Hinata and Naruto's relationship is getting a little bad ass, eh?


End file.
